Popularity Or Love
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Ash Ketchum is the 'nerd' of Kanto High. From his early days, he had always aced his exams and received all the academic awards related to studies. However everything comes with a cost. Being a nerd made him socially awkward and as time passed, he was kind of the class laughing material.
1. Chapter 1

**Popularity or Love?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did then Iris would be dead.**

Ash Ketchum is the 'nerd' of Kanto High. From his early days, he had always aced his exams and received all the academic awards related to studies. However everything comes with a cost. Being a nerd made him socially awkward and as time passed, he was kind of the class laughing material.

Now he is sixteen, on his final year in school before college or any alternate career. Throughout all his academic years, he had not made any friends. At first the other students tried to be friends with him, but his low esteem and social awkwardness gave the vibe which ended up him being like his present state.

Ash slowly closed the zip of his bag. The rush in recess time always amazed him. It felt like the food had wings and if you didn't run after it, then you will miss the bird.

However Ash always brought his food from home. Part of it is because the food was expensive in the canteen, considering he doesn't have a dad and his mom has to look after him. They were not the best financially. But the other part of it was because he loved the food his mom made.

Once the classroom was empty, he exited and made his way at the rooftop. Once in contact with fresh air, he smiled with contentment and took out his lunchbox.

'One more year, and goodbye to my favourite place.' Ash thought as he looked at the water tank on top of the roof. He has his lunch leaning with the tank and staring at a large tree which was in front of him. It was his favourite place. He didn't know why, but maybe because it's nostalgic? Or maybe because it was the place where he first met _her._

'I wonder if she even remembers me…. It's been like ten years…' Ash sighed. He had met a girl in this school when he was five. But she soon left the school after few months. However within those few months they became friends. That was his first friend in all this years.

'Friends… must be fun having friends..' He shook his head and was about to take to eat when suddenly his lunchbox was filled with banana skins. He looked up and his face came in contact with tomatoes that was being thrown at him. His white shirt was now the lighter colour of red as the attacks stopped.

"Hahah! That last one hit him straight in the eye! Good job Dawn!" One of them laughed maniacally. He was Gary Oak, grandson of the richest businessman.

One his left a girl with blue hair and a white hat was laughing. Dawn… Ash didn't even know her full name… to be honest he didn't know the full name of many of his classmates. Gary however was famous and you would be stupid if you didn't know his name.

Ash stood up and looked at them with hateful eyes.

"Why did you do that? My mom made this lunch for-"

He soon found his face on the lunchbox as he felt a push from the back.

"Nice one May!" Dawn hi-fived a girl with brown hair. May Maple, the second most intelligent on her class after Ash. However she wasn't nerd and was popular like Dawn and Gary. But her character was not better than them. She was on the bully group who would find happiness seeing Ash suffer.

"So how do you feel Ashy boy? Is the food tasty?" Gary mocked as the other two girls laughed as Ash tried his best to wipe his face which was now covered in cream and salad.

"Hahaah! He looks so funny!" Dawn chirped in.

"What you saying Dawn?! He looks hot!" May acted serious which sure caught Dawn off-guard but soon May laughed and said it was a joke.

Ash slowly tried to walk past them, holding back the tears in front of them.

"You are so pathetic Ash." Dawn laughed.

"And ugly!" May added.

"And uncool unlike me!" Gary smirked.

Ash stopped and for the first time all three of them froze seeing him look straight at them in the eye.

His eye has slightly red from trying to stop the tears which made him look even more intimidating.

"And you all are piece of shits." Ash panicked and quickly looked down, and ran down the roof.

The trio stood there dumbfounded.

'What was that..' Were their thoughts.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Are you sure you will be fine alone? It's almost 10." May asked with worry.

"Come on May, she isn't a kid." Drew spoke up. Drew was one of the most egoistic guy from their group. But was on the 'popular' group.

"I will be fine, and thanks for the party Drew! Though I would like if you keep your hands off me on the dance floor." Dawn laughed causing the rest of them to laugh too.

"It was just alcohol." Drew flipped his hair, one of his signature moves which is found 'attractive' by the girls in the school.

"Yea sure.. anyways I will see you guys later! Bye!" She bid farewell before taking a different route from them.

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash was currently buying groceries for his mom. It was really late at night, but it was a last minute thing.

"That will be Fifteen Yen." The cashier smiled as Ash handed the money.

"Thank you mam." Ash slightly bowed before exiting the shop.

"Oh my what a gentle boy."

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash silently walked down the road. It was like a hilly road, but he lived downhill.

'This road is scary… not a single noise.' Ash thought. Soon he heard a squeaky scream for a split second before it stopped.

He stopped and looked on the right side. He could see an empty route in between two buildings.

'Did I hear someone scream? I guess not..' He shook his head and was about to continue his walk until he could hear noises which sounded like someone was being slapped.

Without any further thoughts, he walked towards the noise. Soon he could see under a lamp post, three boys who looked older than him was carrying a girl, her hands and feet tied with rope, and her mouth was taped.

He widened his eyes in a panic. 'What do I do! They are going to rape-'

His eyes widened even more when he saw the face of the girl. Her eyes were closed but he could see the tears glistering out as the light reflected on them.

'Isn't that Dawn…' His mouth made a :o before he clutched his fist.

"Hey!" He yelled, dropping his shopping bag. The three boys looked at him. They looked around to check if there was someone else. On inspection there was none apart from Ash.

"Kid I am generous, so I will give you a chance to run away." One of them spoke as he took out a knife.

"N-No! L-let her go!" Ash mustered a bit of courage and yelled. His legs started to shake.

'I can't panic.. I can't panic… nor scared… I must… not-' He froze for a split second before an evil smirk took over his face. Dawn recognized him from his voice and was glad someone was there that she knew. However her eyes slightly widened as he saw his eyes. They were the exact same eyes that she had seen today during school.

"Kid didn't you-" Before he could speak further, his eyes were scratched by the knife he was holding.

"Arhgh! My eyes!"  
The other two of them dropped Dawn and charged towards Ash.

"Gehe!" Ash smirked and the two found themselves scratched from head to two in a matter of two seconds.

They soon started screaming in pain.

Ash widened his eyes and threw the knife away.

'What did I do…' He panicked. 'No … I must not panic… if I do… I must not!' He shook his head and took a deep breath.

'Right Dawn!' He quickly untied her and gave her a piggy back and run towards his home, leaving the three boys in the street, screaming for help.

"A-Ash?" Dawn murmured, her heart beating at a faster pace.

"Don't talk… please don't talk and don't let me panic!" Ash yelled, causing her to tighten her grip on his back.

She slowly nodded on his back. "Sorry.."

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash explained everything to his mom and let Dawn enter for the time being. Dawn called her parents who were on their way to get her.

Dawn was surprised to see how kind Ash's mother was. She didn't even ask who she was as soon as Ash said she was his friend.

Speaking of Ash… Dawn looked at the boy who was helping her mother to cook.

She smiled seeing how they were in sync in the cooking without even communicating.

"So Dawn, do you like Pasta?" Delia, Ash's mom asked in a cheerful way.

"Y-yes mam… but you don't need to cook for-"  
"Nonsense, this is the second time Ash brought a friend home, I can't let you go empty stomach." She lectured. Dawn smiled and nodded.

'We aren't friends though..' Dawn bitterly thought.

Ash was surprisingly calm and didn't speak to her about the incident that just took place. Instead he focused on the cooking.

Dawn was really scared at that time… but what completely caught her off guard was his appearance. Firstly why would he help her? When all she did to him was bully. And secondly she didn't even know what Ash did back there… he was inhumanely fast… and his eyes…

She snapped out of her thoughts as she could smell the sauce. It really smelled nice.

She patiently waited a few more minutes before Ash approached her with a plate of Pasta.

He placed it in front of her.

"Thank y-"

"It's better if you don't tell your parents about what happened. There was no camera in that place, so there is no evidence about the incidence. But it's upto you, but I suggest you don't." Ash whispered on her ears before walking back to his mother.

She nodded and started eating. And not surprisingly, it tasted good. She could tell by the smell.

'A lot happened today…' She sighed. 'A lot..'

 **(The End)**

 **Authors Note:** So this is a new story that was in my mind. Personally I would make it a Naruto fanfiction, but later I thought I absolutely love a character from Pokemon!

 **This is an AU Ash x Dawn x (Will be revealed later) Fanfiction.**

Anyways review x) That motivates me to write more xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Popularity Or Love?**

The next day, Dawn waited near the school entrance. She ignored the occasional gestures she got from the boys as she was too focused to find Ash so she could thank him properly. Last night she had just left as soon as her parents came. She told them she was at a friend's house and is not finding it safe to walk home alone at night. Which was convincing enough.

She thought all night, about the raven haired boy. Why did he help her? Why did he not just leave her there being violated?  
Also his sudden change in atmosphere was really mysterious. His face was evil… that's all she remembered.

As she was contemplating on her thoughts, she was approached by her 'group'. The popular group.

The whole school looked upto on the 'popular group' they were famous, each of them having unique pros.

May Maple, was the best singer among them. Drew was the best in drama. Misty Waterflower was the most pretty despite being a 'tomboy'. But many found that to be 'sexy'. Gary Oak was simply the best footballer in their group. On top of that, he was the richest student among the popular group. His grandfather owned many Shopping Complex.

Dawn Berlitz, was among those popular group. Why? Because she was the 'cutest' among them and Gary Oak had a 'huge' crush on her which everyone knew apart from Dawn. Also financially she was on par with Gary, but slightly less compared to the Oaks.

Dawn was soon approached by May, Gary and Misty. She slightly frowned on their presence, which was completely new.

"Hey Dawn!" May greeted her with a hug. Misty smiled at her which she returned. Gary gave her a hi-five and hid the tint of blush that came to his face from the contact.

"What you doing here? We usually meet in the café?" May asked her friend.

Dawn faltered slightly. She can't say she was waiting for Ash… her whole reputation would be thrown under the bus.

"Erm… I was.. uh.. on my way to the canteen!" Dawn pumped her fist causing them to sweat drop.

Soon Ash walked through the entrance which caught her attention. She stared at him as he walked through the gates. Gary followed her eyes and smirked as he saw the 'morning enjoyment'.

"Yo Ashy boy! Sup!" Gary walked and stood in front of Ash.

Ash looked up to the slightly taller male and then looked down.

"Hi.."

"What? I didn't hear you well! Speak up scrub!" Gary kicked him on the feet, causing him to trip as his books fell down which he was holding.

Dawn stood there, completely shocked seeing the bully for the first time from a different prospective. Until now she bullied 'Ash the nerd' but now he was not the same Ash on her eyes… the boy just saved her last night. She almost took a few steps towards the boy before someone else won the race.

'Who is she…'

Dawn saw a girl with honey-blonde hair, wearing a red hat and black tops with skin tight shorts. She slightly blushed seeing how unusually pretty the girl was.. almost like a model from a movie.

She knelled down near Ash as she began to pick up the books.

"Let me help you with this." The girl spoke with a smile.

Gary slightly took a few steps back seeing how pretty she looked.

'Like a phoenix in the darkness…'

Ash looked up at the girl. He was about to say thanks but as soon as his eyes fell on her wrist, his heart skipped a beat.

He quickly pulled her hand, much to her surprise.

"W-what are you-"  
"This handkerchief! Where did you get this!" He almost yelled with hopeful eyes. His eyes then fell on her hair… then on her eye and finally on her hat.

'Same hair color.. same eyes… no way…'

"W-what's that to you?" The girl snatched her hand off his grip with a frown. She stood up ready to leave until the boy's voice reached her.

"Serena…"  
The girl widened her eyes and looked back. "How do you know my name?"

Ash stood up with a wide smile. He wiped a few drops of tears before speaking up.

"I- I know you of course!" His voice was completely confident. Something which was unusual of Ash. At least since _that day._

"Oh that answers the question." The girl replied with sarcasm. "Seriously, how do you know my name?"

"I am Ash." He replied with a smile.

…

Before he could process, he found himself on the ground, with the girl on top of him, hugging him like a lost puppy.

(The END)

So here's a quick and short update. Hope you liked it x)

Review and lemmi know your thoughts, ideas, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Popularity or Love?**

Ash slightly blushed as the honey-blonde girl snuggled against his chest. Everyone stared at the duo with amusement. Some were shocked, while other were jealous.

"Ash.. Ash…"  
Ash smiled as he looked at the girl. Her eyes were closed but you could see tears surrounding the corner of her eyes.

After a while, Ash more or less had to push her as they stood up. She didn't find it offensive, rather was too busy to look at him.

"I didn't recognize you at all… you look different.." Serena wiped her tears before calming down. "I missed you so much.."

"I did too.." Ash replied with a sigh. "I am glad I got to meet you." His smile was spread wide.

Dawn looked at him with awe. 'He can make that type of expressions?' Without realizing, she blushed as she saw his smiling face.

Her eyes then shifted on the girl, who decided to hug Ash once again.

'Who is she.. how does she know him?' Once again without her realizing the different feeling she was having, she frowned.

"Ahm.. my name is Gary Oak, I am the best footballer in this school." Gary decided to butt, causing Serena to break the hug. She looked at the boy and nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I am Serena… a transfer student." Soon she was surrounded by many other students who were watching the 'drama' between Ash and Serena. The crowd grew bigger and at one point, Gary pushed Ash, causing him to fall on his back. "Know your place, scrub." He smirked and then joined the crowd to get to know the 'new sexy transfer student.'

Ash stood up, rubbing his clothes to wipe the dart.

"U-Um.. Ash." Dawn called with a slight hesitation.

Ash looked at the blue-haired girl and nodded with acknowledgement.

"Yes?" He asked. Dawn was caught off-guard from the question. She didn't know why she was talking to him. 'What should I say?'

"Dawn, you want something?" Ash asked.

"Um.. no.. not really." She replied, looking down.

"Okay." Ash then tried to find Serena between the crowd.

Dawn seeing this decided to speak up again.

"Who is she?" It was just a simple question, but her voice hold faint bitterness.

"She is my friend.." Ash replied after a brief silence. Once again Dawn found herself blushing as she saw his smile.

'He looks so different.. when he smiles.'

She looked at the girl who was returning all the greetings politely. She was not a bad person, as far as her attitude was concerned.

"How do you know her? When did you meet her?" Dawn was curious about knowing everything between them, and her curiosity lead her to be pushy on the topic. However Ash was not rude at all, nor was he easily offended so he simply answered her despite her sounding too commanding.

"She is my friend.. I met her in this school when I was five.. but she left." Ash paused with a slight sad face. "You must not know her though, she was with me in my class and I took a gap year after that." Ash explained.

Dawn could understand why Ash was a year older than their age group. It made sense. But what caught her attention was how Ash and Serena remembered each other after such a long time.

"I see…" She replied as she looked back at the girl. She was laughing after Gary said something to her. 'Gary looks so comfortable with her…. Well he is confident that's for sure.'

Ash tried to leave the crowd when suddenly Serena rushed towards him, stopping him by the hand.  
Gary narrowed his eyes, offended about her action. No one walks off on Gary when he is talking! That was his nature. After all being from one of the richest family does have it's cons. On his case, arrogance.

"Where do you think you are going? I have a looooot to talk with you!" Serena chirped happily.

She noticed how suddenly the crowd went silent and looked at them with hateful eyes.

'No they were not like that with me.. so.." Serena then looked at Ash, who was slightly shivering as he looked down.

'I see…' Serena looked at him with a pained look. "So you have been bullied.. how Ash… the Ash I know is the best.'

"You must hate me now too I guess…" Ash slowly whispered as he understood she found out.

Serena took a deep breath before abruptly leaving his hand.

"Of course I do. After all, who wants a friend who is bullied by everyone? I will be looked down on if I associate with you."

Ash could just look at her with wide eyes. Was he hearing things?

Soon the laughter and smirks from the rest was present. Gary came to him and have him a push, causing him to fall again.

"Stop this!" Dawn yelled.

Everyone went dead silent from her reaction. "What did he do to you Gary?! Stop acting like a jerk!" Dawn was furious. She soon widened her eyes, from her outburst. Why did she just do that? She didn't know. She ran passed everyone, leaving them in shock.

(THE END)

Here's a short and quick update x) Hope you like it!

Why would Serena say that? Well maybe time changes people…. You never know!

Anyways, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Popularity or Love**

 **Authors Note: Before I start I would like to address a review that I had received. So I was told the story is going too fast and there was no character build up.**

 **Well it is true if you felt that way, but I am trying to make it slow paced. Thanks for the advice.**

 **But however, the way I showed them in chapter three, there is a reason for them acting a complete 360 suddenly. Everything will be explained in due time x)**

It has been a month since Serena joined the school. Everything was back in normal as they used to be. Dawn had made up a lie about her outburst, securing her 'popular' place in the group.

Ash was really sad for the first week about what Serena had said. For a moment he felt so happy seeing her, thinking he won't be lonely anymore. But all came to halt in that very day.

He was angry with her, but on the same note he understood that people don't want to be bullied. And he was happy that Serena was not looked down on because of him. So he was happy on that sense.

"So I will be giving the test papers back." Professor Cynthia announced with a smirk.

The groan from the students were in perfect sync.

Some of them were not worried at all. Misty was really good on her studies, but was not as good as Ash was.

Dawn slightly panicked as the test results laid in front of her.

'4/100' She gulped as she saw the teacher smirk at her. She knew that demonic smirk. Nothing good will come from that.

"Yeppi! I go 53/100!" May chirped in. Many of the awed from her score.

Serena inwardly had a 'WTF' from that. Like it wasn't a good mark, but they acted as if she just aced the test.

"Ash Ketchum, I have a personal request from you. Can you stay after the class?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from the boy.

Serena looked at Ash with a smile. Soon her faced changed to a hurt look. 'He hasn't spoke to me after that…. I hope you understand me Ash.'

"And Miss. Dawn Berlitz.' Cynthia smirked at the blue haired girl. "You are staying after the class too."

'Busted…' Dawn slowly nodded.

"Don't worry Dawn, everything will be as usual." Gary nudged her from the back. Dawn sighed and gave a 'not so convinced' nod.

The bell soon rang as the students rushed like wild Taurus. Dawn was trying her best to hide her presence and leave the class but was blocked by Cynthia.

"Where do you think you are going Missy?"

"Uh? Haha.. I wasn't going anywhere." She faked a laugh.

Ash slowly made his way in front of the desk, waiting for the teacher to have a talk with him.

"Oh Ash you are here, good. I have a request for you." Cynthia began. Ash didn't make any eye contact and slowly nodded.

"You see this girl here is horrible in maths, so I would like you to help her with her studies on the weekends."

Ash looked up, slightly startled from the proposal. He looked towards Dawn as she looked at him too.

Dawn inwardly screamed for him to say no. Which he did, much to her comfort.

"Sorry Mrs. Cynthia. But I don't think I will be of any help. Since I don't know her as a person, and I don't think she will be comfortable to take my assistance." Ash replied.

Dawn felt a slight pain when he said he didn't know her. But then she remembered how she had just ignored him the past few weeks so that people don't make fun of her for associating with him.

"Oh well, too bad then. But I will tell you Dawn." Cynthia turned towards the girl. "If your score is not above average in the mid-term exams, then I am afraid you have to repeat the year, and miss college for the next year. When you friends will be having fun." Cynthia smirked as she gave a victory sign inwardly seeing how the girl reacted.

"I will take his help!" Dawn almost yelled. She then covered her mouth with slight embarrassment.

"I mean if that is okay with him.." She asked him.

Ash wanted to say no, but he didn't want someone's career to be messed up if he could help.

"I will try to help you… Dawn." Ash addressed her by name, causing her to feel slight giddy inwardly, which she had no idea of why.

 **(Scene Change)**

Once they were outside the class. Dawn ran to catch up with Ash.

"Ash… do you have a minute?" Dawn asked the boy. He nodded in response, lacking the verbal communication.

"Um.. you see.. I don't want to sound rude but.. um..you see-"  
"I won't tell anyone about us. Don't worry." Ash spoke, catching her off-guard. He then nodded again as she looked unsure.

"T-Thanks."

She then walked passed him with mixed feelings. For some reason the more she was speaking with the boy, the better he was becoming on her eyes. She slightly smiled before catching up with her friends.

Ash as per routine, went home, changed his clothes. Took a quick shower and spoke to her mom for an hour. He was really chatty when it came to his mom. It was almost like he was a different person with her.

"So Ash how was school?" Dalia asked her son.

"As usual." Ash replied with a shrug. "Oh I was asked by to help someone with studies."  
"Oh? Is this a girl?" Dalia asked with a wicked smile. But she pouted as her teasing had no effect on the boy.

"Yes it is. You already met her. Remember Dawn?"  
"Oh my! She was so cute! Are you guys going out?" Dalia clapped her hands in excitement.

"No we are not. She is not even my friend to begin with." Ash soon panicked as he remembered he had told her that day she was his friend.

Dalia however already knew she wasn't his friend. Despite Ash not saying about the bullies in school, she knew he didn't have a good time in school. However she wanted him to stand up for himself, so she never took any action.

"Well she looked like such a nice person, why don't you be friends with her?"  
Ash nodded as the picture of a certain honey-blonde haired girl flashed on his head.

"Looks can be deceiving though…"

(THE END)

So here's another short update. X) Hope you enjoyed it. Review x)


	5. Chapter 5

**Popularity or Love?**

 **(Ash's POV)**

I wonder why I was sent on earth… there were other candidates…

Also this side effect… it's getting way out of my hand.

I sighed as I continued with my homework. Sure what else am I supposed to do? Serena made it clear she doesn't want to associate with me… I was hoping one day I will meet her and be friends with her like we used to be…

I hate her so much now…

No.. hate is a powerful word. I just don't like her…. Exactly, I don't like her anymore.

 **(End of POV)**

As Ash continued to do his homework, he could hear the bell ring.

Ash was slightly startled from that. His mom was home, so who could that be?

'Maybe my mom's friend.'

"Ash you friend is here."

Ash instantly got alerted and stood up.

"Mom Serena is here?-" Ash stopped his excitement as he saw the soaked girl in front of him.

"Dawn?" Ash looked outside and it was raining. "What are you doing here?"

"I- um.. actually-" She didn't know how to explain when he asked her with slight aggression. Or maybe frustration?

'Is he not happy to see me?' Dawn slightly frowned.

"Tone down Mr. Is this how you talk to a 'friend' of yours?" Dalia half lectured and half smirked inwardly.  
Ash groaned and sighed.

"Come on in, you will catch cold." His voice was much more 'as usual' this time. Dawn slightly smiled as she entered the Ketchum residence.

Ash let her sit on the common room. She remembered the house quite well even though she came here once. She wouldn't say it aloud, but after staying in a big house like hers, it's easy to remember a small one.

Ash didn't know what to ask. He wasn't used to talk to people… much less a girl who was soaked in rain and absolutely looked gorgeous.

"Where is your umbrella?" Ash asked with curiosity.

Dawn who was trying to come up with something to say was glad that he was the ice breaker. Normally she is the chattiest of them all, but she felt awkward when she was with Ash. Firstly because of the way she treated him all this time and she wasn't sure if she was going to stop doing that or not. She felt horrible to even think of that as an option… but peer pressure can sometimes be toxic.

"Well you see… I was out with my friends and then May." Dawn could see how he slightly flinched from the mention of her name. She couldn't blame him though… after all he has been through all this year.. because of them.

"Er.. so she decided to go on a date with a random guy we met on the mall.. and I was more or less ditched." Dawn gave an embarrassed smile.

"I still don't see how that answers my question." Ash asked bluntly.

"Oh! So when she left, I kind of lost sight of my car.. so I tried to call my driver, but then my battery… died." She took out her mobile and showed it to Ash.

"After that it started to rain and I tried to ask for a lift from random people, and before I knew, I was standing in front of your house."

Ash noted everything she said and grasped the situation.

"Good friends you got."

Dawn was caught off-guard from his unusual sarcasm.

"Yea… so that's the whole story." Dawn sighed. She looked back at Ash who gave a slight nod.

"So when are you leaving?" It wasn't in an offensive way, at least Ash didn't see it that way. Dawn frowned and glared at the boy.

"You could have told me to leave in the first place." Her voice was above whisper but not loud.

"Why would I tell you to leave that time? It was raining that time, not it's not." He pointed towards the window. It did stop raining.

Dawn bit her lips in misunderstanding his intentions. However still if he wanted her to leave because it was not raining anymore, then surely he didn't like her presence.

'Though I don't see why he would like to be with me…' She brushed off the anger from earlier and nodded. "I will leave now."  
"No you are not." It was Ash's mother. "Ash you are horrible with your 'friends' :O" She faked a gasp which was obvious, but Dawn believed it.

Ash rolled his eyes.  
"You stay for lunch and dinner too!" Dalia cheered. Both Ash and Dawn sweat dropped seeing her warm enthusiasm.

She was about to decline but Ash beat her to it.

"Dawn it's better if you stay for lunch. Otherwise I won't listen the end of it" With that said he walked towards his room. He stopped without turning back. "You can come in my room while she is cooking."  
Dawn was slightly startled from his words. A boy was calling her to his bedroom.. even if it was Ash. Despite her being really modern in clothing, she was really modest in character. She had never entered a boy's room since she had reached puberty.

"Um.."  
"So we can study a bit. Ms. Cynthia told me to help you right?" Ash continued. "It's fine if you don't want to study now, we can do it some other time."

…

"Um.. no it's fine now." She followed him to his room. Her heart beating at a slight faster pace.

"Don't worry Dawn, even though he can be a jerk, he is safe." Dalia said from the kitchen, causing her to blush.

'Here goes nothing…'

(THE END)

Author's Note: Here's a quick and short update. Hope you like it x)

 **Review and lemmi know if you want to say something x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Popularity or Love?**

As Dawn entered his room, she was quite surprised seeing how well organized everything was. The carpet was clean and his bed well made. His reading table was also well organized.  
She inwardly sighed remembering her table. It was a mess.

"I don't have two chairs, so we have to study in the bed." Ash spoke. Dawn nodded as she sat on the bed.

"So you are weak in maths and English, right?" Ash asked the girl.

"How did you know?" She asked with slight suspicion.  
"Wild guess." He dismissed the chat as he took out a maths text book.

"My mom always told me to study when you feel like it. So when do you feel like studying?" Ash asked. Dawn looked at him with a fake smile.

"Study right… when I like! Hehe… um.. sure when I like.. er…"  
"I believe you don't enjoy at all." Ash sighed. "Well you have to anyway, or you won't be going college next year."

"Right…" She was slightly depressed. She didn't want to leave her friends because they passed and not her. She could care less for college, but her friends were a different case.

"I will try my best to explain each chapter so you can pass. But that won't give a good result, but you will pass."

"As long as I pass! That's all I need!" She half yelled. It was clear how desperate she was on this matter.

"Right.. I will mark some questions in my maths text book and send you the pictures when I am done." Ash said.

"Pictures?"  
"Yes, I will need some time to mark them, and we will be practicing those questions every Saturday. That should give you an easy pass. But you have to work hard on Saturdays." Ash explained. Dawn nodded aggressively showing her interest.

"Good."  
"So take my number, you can mms me the pictures." Dawn took out her phone then sweat dropped. She had forgotten that her battery was dead and she didn't memorize her own number.

"Email will do." Ash inwardly smiled seeing her clumsiness.

"Right! Can I have a paper?" Dawn asked as she took out a pen from her bag.

Ash gave her a paper where she wrote her e-mail address.

"Here."  
Ash raised his eyebrows seeing the weird name.

'Iamthequeenofcastle ***.com'

Ash decided to not comment on it and folded the paper in between the maths textbook.

"I can smell the food, she must be done. Let's go eat."

"Sure."  
As they exited the room, Dawn remembered she had never thanked him for that night.  
"Ash wait!" She called out causing the boy to turn back.

"Yes?"  
"Um… I … wanted to thank you for that night." Dawn spoke with hesitation.

"That night? I hope you had your protection."  
..

…

Both Ash and Dawn sweat dropped hearing the older women joke.

"Just kidding."

 **(Scene Change-Next Day)**

Ash worked hard last night to make sure he had marked all the important question on the maths textbook for Dawn. He sent her the pictures on the email she had provided.

Dawn replied within few micro-seconds, something which made Ash think if she was sticking with the internet. No wonder she has poor marks… but he wouldn't demotivate her. That never helps.

Ash managed to sneak in using the backdoor of the school. He couldn't bother with the students today. As he was about to take the stairs his eyes caught the glimpse of a honey-blonde girl.

As soon as their eyes met, she ran towards him.

"Ash!" She gasped for air. "I been looking for-"  
He nodded and walked past her, leaving the girl staring at his slowly departing body.

'Ash…'

…

Ash inwardly fumed with anger when he saw her. 'What does she want now?! Stupid Serena!' His inwards anger may have somehow made him trip to someone.

"I am sorry!" He quickly apologized to whoever the person was as he began to pick up the books which he presumed was the person's.

"Look where you going! Jerk Ash!" He groaned as he heard the familiar voice of the girl.

He dropped whatever he was picking and walked past the girl, leaving her mouth open in shock.

..

'First Serena, now May! All my good mood has been crushed and crafted into shit.' He took a deep breath to calm himself down before entering the classroom.

As he stepped in, to his surprise he only found two students. Gary and a girl which he assumed was a junior.

But what surprised him was what they were doing.

'He looked at the wall clock and found that he was one hour early.

'Shit… I forgot about daylight saving..' His snapped out of his thoughts as he started to hear the duo moan as they kissed.

Ash just turned around as if he didn't see anything and was about to leave when he bumped with the third person today, Dawn.

"Hey watch where-" Dawn stopped as she saw what that girl and Gary was doing.

By now they had noticed Dawn and Ash standing there. The girl didn't really care, but Gary was completely stunned seeing Dawn here…

"Dawn I can explain!" Gary pushed the girl as he approached Dawn.

She didn't know what to say or what to think.  
"Um.. explain what?" Dawn asked.

"What? I mean explain this… I mean…I.. can explain!" Gary was stuttering since he had no explanation. He couldn't tell her that he was kissing the girl because of his hormones. That would make his chances to make Dawn fall for him to zero.

"Erm.. you are freaking her out." Dawn felt sorry for the girl. He was acting as if she didn't exist just to prove himself innocent for whatever reason.

The girl gave her a weak smile and left the class room.

Gary could care less for her, but he was worried about Dawn. She certainly thinks he is a playboy now… which is true.. After all he couldn't help the temptation. He was the football star in the school which certainly attracted a lot of girls.. and his looks was a bonus.

Ash sighed which Gary noticed. He was clearly mocking him!

He raised his fist and aimed a punch straight at his face and as expected, Ash couldn't do anything apart from holding his left cheek bone in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gary?! Why are you lashing your anger on Ash?!" Dawn yelled furiously.

Gary was caught off-guard before matching the same tone.

"I am NOT lashing my anger! And why are YOU defending the clown?!" Gary hit the sensitive spot and hell it worked.

"I-I am not.. okay? W-why would I defend the… the…" Dawn looked at Ash with an apologetic look. "The clown.."

"Hah! You were defending him a few minutes back." Gary crossed his arms.

"I wasn't! Jerk." She pushed her way and went to her seat.

Gary gave a nasty look at Ash before pushing him to the ground.

"Gary!" Dawn yelled as he saw that.

"See?! You WERE defending-"  
"Will you shut up.. or you want me to do the pleasure?"  
Gary instantly froze as he heard the icy cold voice. He knew it belonged to Ash but at the same time he wasn't sure if it was…

He slowly turned back only to find Ash staring at him what looked like dopy eyes and an evil smirk.

Gary took a few steps back before Ash shivered and his eyes widened. Ash quickly went to his seat without saying anything. His heartbeat pacing each second.

"Calm down." Ash felt a warm hand on his shoulder which instantly caused his heartbeat to fall to a steady pace.

As he looked around he couldn't find anyone…

'Was I hearing things…'

Dawn stared at the boy with slight concern. His left cheek seemed to darken after the punch.

She wanted to go to him and ask if he was alright… but if she did that… then everyone will make fun of her..

 _'_ _Such friends you got.'_ Dawn remembered when Ash said that regarding May.

Dawn couldn't give him a proper reply to that… because deep down she knew that May and the others were friends with her because she was a part of the 'Popular Group' and not because of who Dawn was.

But her mind refused to believe that.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts and took out her notebook.

Soon all the students were entering the classroom one by one. The bell rang and the first class had started. Science.

Professor Sabrina: Age 21, Height 5.5.

She was scary to students if you didn't bring your homework. So as you can guess, she was good to Ash.

Everyone took out their notebook as Professor Sabrina entered the class.

Serena was the last to enter the classroom. She gave a apologetic look to the teacher before settling down on her seat which happened to be beside Drew.

Drew sent her a wave before flicking his hair in habit.

Serena smiled back causing him to blush. Which was rare since girls usually put up a line for him and he is the one making them blush, not other way around.

"So today I will announce the groups for the Science Project which is due in two weeks." Sabrina announced, earning groans from the weaker students.

She cleared her throat to earn their attention which they swiftly followed.

"First Group will be Misty Waterflower, Serena (Idk her last name.) and Ash Ketchum."

All eyes instantly went towards Ash. He got the two hottest girl in the entire school as a team mate! How lucky for a loser!

Ash raised his hand.

"Yes Ash?" Sabrina asked.

"May I stay solo for the Project? I don't work well in groups." He politely asked.

Serena looked at him with almost teary eyes. Though Ash didn't spare a glance at the honey-blonde girl.

"I certainly have to decline that Ash." Sabrina refused but in a tone which said it's for his own good. "Next year in college group Projects are mandatory so you have to prepare from now."

Ash didn't have any say on that. He knew asking aimlessly wasn't gonna make any difference. He nodded.

"Heh! What a showoff. Trying to play hard to get." One of the students.

"I know right? He must be having dirty pictures on his mind about-" The boy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he was thrown out of the second floor by Sabrina.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"So let's continue with the groups."

 **(Outside)**

The guy freaked as he neared the ground and would certainly break his bone but just before landing, his speed slowed as he landed slowly with no injury.

 **(Science Class)**

"Group 5, Dawn Berlitz, May Maple and Drew."

Both May and Dawn gave a hi-five to each other. They sent a smile towards the green headed bug which he replied with a flick of his hair.

"Group 6, Gary Oak, Paul and Alain( Look up in wiki who Alain is. He is sick x) )

Gary groaned and instantly complained. "Why do I have to be in all boys group when this" Gary pointed towards Ash as if he was a object. "Gets two girls?"

"Well Mr. Gary Oak, this is a science project group, not your dating your bedroom partner for a threesome." Sabrina replied bluntly, again earning shocked looks from the students. Normally teachers were cautious about the choice of words, but she was an exception.

Gary slumped back on his seat until his eye met Dawn's.

'Shit.. she will think I wanted girls in my group for… brrr!' He shook his head and looked down, ashamed.

"So this are the groups, so I would expect you to work together and come up with good ideas to hand in as your project."

Everyone nodded.

"Good, and make sure you 'work' and not mess around." She gave Gary a look causing him to groan.

"Ash, remember there are prizes for the best project." Sabrina inwardly smirked as this triggered him to work hard.

Everyone soon began to talk with their partners. On Gary, Paul and Alain's case, they were just giving each dirty looks. They hated each other.

Misty walked towards Serena who was staring at a certain boy.

Misty being the second most clever on the class, knew exactly what that look meant.

"You must like him."  
Serena almost jumped from her chair from the sudden comment.  
"Misty… don't scare me suddenly." Serena frowned. "I don't love him the way you are thinking."  
"Oh.. no wonder I guess."  
"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked with slight offended voice.

"Hm? Oh, you know… he is the school clown and he is lame.. and he looks like a nerd." Misty inwardly laughed as she saw her face to make a complete 360.

"Stop saying that about him!" Her voice was heard by everyone. She quickly looked down.

"Just pulling strings, no doubt you do love him." Misty winked as she took a seat near her.

"Think what you want." Serena frowned again. She was acting way too friendly with her.. after all they have met for a month.. but Misty was always like this. Of course Serena didn't know that.

"So are you going to call him or not?" Misty asked.

"Why should I?" Serena faked a pout as she crossed her arms.

"If you don't I am going to yell out loud that Ash loves Serena." Misty whispered with an evil smirk. "You know what is going to happen next right? He will have a broken nose. X)"

…

"You are evil.. with a pretty face."

"Oh why thank you x)"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews and lemmi know your thoughts x)**

 **Cya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Popularity or Love**

Serena slowly made her way towards Ash's table. She didn't want any drama that Misty might cause so she decided to call Ash despite being completely blanked earlier this morning.

Normally she would not go out of her way to get someone's attention, but this was different.

"Um.. Ash.." She started and slightly smiled as he looked towards her.

"Yes?"

…

She stood there silently, thinking carefully to phrase her words before he gets mad at her.  
"We are in a group so I was thinking…" She curled some strands of hair on her finger as she didn't make any eye contact with Ash.

"Wouldn't that effect your 'reputation'?" Ash asked with bitterness. "You know like how a useless piece of shit like me is seen with the miss popular?"

Serena had not expected this at all. Ash was not just mad at her… he was furious.

She quickly walked back towards her desk beside Misty. She couldn't take any more of his words. No she wasn't angry with him, it's the other way around. She was angry on herself.

'I didn't want this to be like this … I thought… you would-'

She snapped out of her thoughts as Misty waved her hand in front of her.

"Yoho? There?"  
"Huh? Oh.. yes?" Serena was slightly lost on her thoughts but gave her attention none the less.

"So he turned you down? How ironic." Misty sighed.

"Ironic?" Serena didn't miss what she had said and was curious to know more about it.

"Well let's just say I got turned down by him too." She explained. "Before you jump the gun, it was ages back when we were kids, and no I have no feelings for him now." She rested her chin on the desk. "Besides he won't even talk to me because I am friends with his bullies." Misty sighed again. "Though I don't feel sorry for him at all. He should fight his own fight." Misty explained.

Serena gave her a genuine smile.

'I understand that very well.'

"You are not a bad person as I first thought. We can be good friends." Serena extended her hand which Misty shook.

"Deal!"

The bell soon rang and everyone exited the classroom in a rush, as usual.

Serena was packing her bag after bidding farewell to her newfound friend.

She was about to leave but was soon stopped as Ash tapped on her shoulder. She turned back expecting some love confession from a boy which she had been getting regularly in this past month.

However once she saw that the person was Ash, her heartbeat increased.

'Is he here to yell at me again?' She looked down sadly.

"Here." Ash handed her a piece of paper which she took.

"What is this?" Serena asked before opening the paper which was folded in half. Her eyes soon widened seeing all the complicated diagrams.

"These are some circuit diagram for making an Obstacle Avoiding Robot." Ash spoke. "This is a draft, if possible please discuss with Misty and if you like it for the Project, we can work on this."  
Serena gave him a gleeful smile. "Sure! We can-"  
"Don't worry, I won't be seen with you in front of anyone. I will be working with you after school if it's possible." Ash cut in causing her smile to falter and replace with sadness.

She slowly nodded. "Okay…"  
Ash gave a nod before leaving the classroom.

Serena looked towards the door that he had exited.

'At least his anger is back… now on with courage…' She shook her head and her face was determined. 'I won't let you lose control… ever again.'

 **(Scene Change)**

"You wouldn't believe! He freaking gave me a gold ring on our first date!" May cheered as she showed her gold ring that she got from her new 'boyfriend.'

"Woah that's quite expensive." Misty gushed.  
"I know right?! He is the cutest thing ever! Uh?" May caught a glimpse of Ash walking to the cafeteria. Poor thing forgot his lunch at home.

A devilish smile made through her face. "Here comes our enjoyment."  
"Huh?" Dawn asked as she looked back to see who May was talking about.

'Oh no…'

"Hey Ash! Over here!" May yelled waving her hand with a fake smile.

Ash looked at her and inwardly frowned.

'What does she want?' Despite Ash acting completely introvert which would make you feel he hated his bullies which he does to an extent, he was also easily forgiving to people who weren't close to him.

So it was no wonder that he would fall for the same trick from his bullies when they act friendly with him to lure him to trouble.

Ash walked towards their table and stood silently.

"Do you want something?" He asked.

"Guys we are getting late for class! aren't we?! Let's go!" Dawn quickly grabbed her bag and started to drag May along with her.

Gary glared at Ash and followed the duo. Ash stood there confused before making his way towards the canteen.

'What was she blabbering about… we still have time for class…' Ash shrugged it off and went to buy some food. He was starving.

 **(Scene Change)**

Serena and Misty entered the locker room to get changed for their next class, which was P.E.

Misty raised her eyebrows as Serena took off her tops, revealing her bare back. But what caught her attention was the scars on her back side… which looked like some kind of animal scratch. Three long lines, with the middle line being the slightly longer one.

"Serena the marks on your back-"  
"It's just birth marks." Serena dismissed as she quickly put on her P.E clothes.

She looked at Misty and smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Yea.. let me get changed."

'That was close…' Serena inwardly calmed down.

 **(Scene Change)**

"You wouldn't believe! He just texted me and invited me to a date at THE Redz! He must be filthy rich!" May clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Hmp, it's a okay place." Drew flipped his hair as usual before speaking up.

"Not it's not just a 'okay' place! It's perfect for a date!" May yelled back.

"Yea sure…"

"Stop being jealous Drew!" May angered and punch him in the face causing him to fall down.

"What the fuck?" Drew stood up and pushed May. She closed her eyes to expect a landing on the ground, but she found herself on someone's chest.

"Is that how you treat a girl?" It was Serena's voice. "I thought you were better than that Drew."

..

"I.. I…" He stuttered as her gaze completely froze him inside for some reason.

"T-thanks." May slightly blushed as Serena let go her.

"Well you better say sorry, because it's horrible to raise your hands on a girl." Serena calmed down and this time spoke with a smile.

Drew slight frowned but did as said.

"Sorry. Hmp." With another flip of his hair, he walked past the group.

"What a jerk." May glared at his retreating figure.

"Or perhaps he really cares for you." Misty joined in with a wink. "Let's go, or is going to double the laps!"  
Everyone minus Serena inwardly shivered remembering the hard training they got on P.E if they were late.

"Yes let's hurry!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Serena, you are not tired at all? :O" May asked with wide eyes as she almost seemed unaffected from all those running during the P.E.

"Not really, I am used to harder training." Serena replied.

"Harder training? What for?" Dawn who was getting curious, asked.

'Shit..'

"Eh,. It's just that… my parents made me run more laps when I was younger." She replied with a fake smile. Something which was only noticed by Dawn, but she shrugged it off. It doesn't concern her.

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Gary asked the group, looking at Dawn in particular.

"I have a date!" May was the first to reply with her cheerful glee.

She was extra happy since she met that guy.

"I might go out, wanna join?" Misty asked Dawn and Gary.

"Count me in." Gary spoke and eyed Dawn.

'I don't have any plans today… I guess.'

"Sure, why not?" Dawn smiled. "Where we going?"  
"Night club duh!" Misty said with a smirk as she saw Dawn widen her eyes.

"No way I am-"  
"Come on Dawn, you have to experience it at least once." Gary tried to convince. 'So I can finally tell you my feelings.' Gary inwardly prayed for her to say yes.

"No I don't like those type of places." Dawn refused as she crossed her arms.  
"But-

"No buts, you are coming and that's final." Misty spoke. "Or else." She whispered to Dawn. "I am gonna tell everybody about your little secret between you and Ash."

(THE END)

WOAH! I ended this same as last chapter! xD

Anyways review, they help a lot x)

Some people are thinking Serena lost before even starting, but trust me there's a lot of surprise coming

Cya. X) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Popularity or Love**

Dawn was surrounded by flashing lights, buzzing music and drunk people, all around the club. She had never come to a club before, so it was all alien to her. Of course she wasn't anything but ancient type girl, but she didn't like the atmosphere of a club and those one night stands that follows the night.

She came here after numerous request from May who had promised her to look after her. But here May was head over heels for her new boyfriend that she met in a shopping mall, dancing like no tomorrow.

Dawn clutched her hand on her black mini-skirt as she tried to locate her friends. She tried to find Misty and soon enough she could see her sitting near the bar inside the club.

Dawn smiled in relief and quickly approached the read haired girl.

"Hey Misty why did you leave me suddenly?" Dawn pouted and accused her for leaving her like an abandoned puppy.

"Oh? I thought you were with Gary?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow. She then looked past Dawn and could see Gary busy in what looked like him trying to eat a poor girl's face.

"Oh why am I not surprised.." Misty sighed as she leaned on her palm as she rested her elbow on the wooden frame. "So, why don't you just try to socialise with someone new?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't really like drunk people, besides all they will want is sex you know." Dawn took a seat beside Misty and sighed. She was already bored.

"Oh that's right, you are kind of different than us." Misty spoke which sounded like more to herself then to Dawn.

"It's not that… it's just I really don't want my first time to be with someone who I will regret with." She explained with a feint blush.

"Oh? Well I can kind of understand that, I am virgin after all." Misty winked at her as Dawn gave a 'WTF' look at her.

"Keep it a secret okay?!" Misty made sure to glare at the blue-haired girl. The last thing she wanted was her hard outside look to be tarnished.

"Yea sure~ but I never expected you to be a virgin of all people Misty… like you are gorgeous, shouldn't you have been going out with like a lot of people?" Dawn asked, slightly jealous of her beauty.

"Well, being pretty doesn't mean you will turn to a whore silly." Misty laughed. "Besides I got rejected from my first crush which was horrible enough to not fall in love again till date." She sighed remembering what happened years back.

"You are joking right? Who in the right mind would reject you?" Dawn asked with a grown interest in the topic. Like she really wanted to know the boy who would do such thing. Like literally Misty was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen… to a point where it could almost turn her to swing the other way.

"Ash." Came the only reply as Misty looked at her drink with a sad smile.

Dawn almost lost her balance from the revelation. She must have heard wrong.

"Uh.. sorry?"

"You heard me idiot." Misty rolled her eyes. "Why is it so hard to believe? Ash isn't bad looking you know? He wasn't like how he is now when I fell for him."

Dawn swallowed all the information and she didn't know what to say. Like Ash… Misty falling for Ash? Like the guy who doesn't even talk to anyone? That was definitely the last thing she would have guessed. To top it off, he rejected her? Just WTF?

Dawn took some time to process all these before speaking up.

"So, why did he reject you?" She asked carefully in a low tone, fearing that it might offend her. But to her surprise Misty replied with a smile.

"He just said he was waiting for someone. I remember getting really mad at him for that and guess what? I kicked his balls and ran away crying!" Misty laughed. Dawn could still see she was holding her true feelings back.

"No I don't love him anymore, if you are thinking about it." Misty smirked. "The road is cleared, good luck!"

"Shut up!" Dawn glared, her cheeks burning from the sudden blood rush.

"Awe~ Look you are blushing now!"  
"I am not, shut up shut up shut up!"

Misty laughed before her attention was caught by a very familiar face.

"Dawn, isn't that Serena?" Misty pointed towards the furthest corner of the club. Serena stood there with her arms crossed. Two man in black suit and black sunglasses stood beside her, scanning the area properly.

"You are right… she did say she wasn't coming with us today because she had some stuff to do, but here she is." Dawn murmured.

Misty looked at the girl intently before dismissing the matter.

"Never mind, let's just act as if we didn't see. It wouldn't be good on her part if we caught her now." Misty nudged Dawn to which she nodded.

"Yea you are right." She replied with a smile, going back to her talk with Misty.

They were chit chatting for a while until Gary came by with two girls following him as they stood in front of Dawn and Misty.

"Dawn baby, come join us~" Gary spoke in a mindless way due to getting drunk.

"Gary you are drunk, go-" She couldn't finish her words before Gary pulled her by the hand and smashed his lips against hers.

Dawn widened her eyes and the shock almost took her good few seconds before she came to realization.

She pushed the boy as hard as her small frame could before gathering her purse from the table.

"I am leaving Misty, see you tomorrow." Without sparing a glance, she left the club.

"Way to go jerk." Misty commented in an uninterested tone as she took a sip of her drink.

"What a bitch, let's go find someone else ladies~"

"Hai Gary!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Dawn walked hurriedly down the road without caring which direction she was going. Unintentionally she began to cry as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

'T-That idiot..' She increased her pace in fury and collided with someone who fell on the ground with a thud.

"Watch where you are going jerk!" Dawn snarled at the boy with irritation. Soon she found out who it actually was and gasped.

"Ash?"

Ash slowly rubbed his temple before gathering the fallen tomatoes and onions that he had shopped.

He stood up and looked at her with slight irritation but he didn't show it to a point where she could understand.

"Dawn." He acknowledged with a nod.

Soon Dawn broke into another stream of sobs as she fell on her knees and started crying.

"H-He… that jerk kissed me!" She yelled in between her sobs. She didn't care how messed up her make-ups were by now. She could care less of that at the moment, so she bawled her eyes off.

Ash looked at the crying girl with a confused look before it changed to worry after her tears just increased.

"Um… I don't know what happened, but don't cry okay?" He tried to speak in a comforting tone. To his surprise he didn't sound as awkward as he thought he would.

Dawn looked at him and glared. "H-how can I not cry?! He kissed me Ash! T-That jerk stole my first kiss!" Dawn soon broke into another series of sobs.

Ash scratched his head finally realizing what she was crying for and tried his best to contain a smile from his face. He was amused she would be crying like this for that. Well not that he knew much about it either, he never kissed someone so…

"I understand, must be weird." He began. "Um.. would you want to come home? I can make you some dinner to cheer you up?"

He was hesitant from his own offer but it was said and done.

Dawn looked at him with and wiped her tears abruptly before nodding slowly.

"Okay, let's go." He advanced his hand towards her to take so she could help her stand up. She looked at it for a moment before taking his hand. He helped her up and released her hand, much to her displeasure. She didn't know why, but it made her slightly sad.

"Shall we go?" Ash asked with a smile. Dawn was taken back from that. It was the first time she had seen him smile like that.

'Cute…'

"Dawn?"

"Huh? O-Oh, sure!"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, but I haven't abandoned the story so don't worry about that J

Please leave a review, much appreciated {:{


	9. Chapter 9

**Popularity or Love**

"Thanks for the great dinner Ash. It was really tasty." Dawn and Ash stood outside his house. It was past midnight and the chilling wind was not helping either of them from shivering.

Ash's mom wasn't home tonight for night shift which was easier for Dawn since she didn't have to give any explanation to her. She was slightly bothered when he had said his mother wasn't home, but then she remembered it was Ash. She subconsciously trusted him.

"Thanks." He looked past her and could see the empty road ahead. "Want me to escort you home? It's not.. um.." He looked down and tried to explain by not offending her.

"What is it Ash?"

..

"Um.. Dawn you see… your clothes are slightly revealing and…" He trailed off.

Dawn slightly frowned from the comment. Was he saying she shouldn't wear this?

"So.. what I am trying to say is, this road isn't safe and you know it." He continued.

Dawn recalled the day when she was almost being kidnapped by those men. If it wasn't for Ash, who knows where she would be now.

"So… I want to walk you home just in case." He concluded nervously. He wasn't used to talk to people and he had already said this much. He was beginning to think that she got offended judging from the brief silence.

Dawn however was surprised from his confession. He was not being rude but rather worried about her?

Dawn looked down with a blush and smiled. "I-I can go alone but I would appreciate if you walk me home." She spoke in a low tone. Her face heated up. She felt giddy for some reason.

"Great, let me get a jacket and lock the door. Give me a sec."

Dawn nodded as he left to get his jacket.

She was waiting until her mobile vibrated.

She quickly took it out and could see a new message. She was hesitant but pressed the view regardless.

 **From: Mom**

 **Subject: .**

 **Where the hell are you Dawn? I called you and it went straight to voicemail! We are worried, where are you? Call me asap.**

She frowned and put the phone back to her purse and could hear the door lock click. She looked up and saw Ash holding a jacket in front of her.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wear this, it's cold outside."  
She opened her mouth slightly as she looked at him. She blushed. Then smiled. Then blushed again as she took the jacket.

"T-thank you."

"Let's go. You know the way right?" He asked.

"Yes, it's straight from here and then a right and straight and then a left." She wore the jacket as she explained. She felt warm after that. She didn't notice how cold it was outside before wearing it.

"Hmm.. let's see.. we better take a different path. I know a shortcut. Let's go."

 **(Scene Change- In front of Dawn's house)**

"Wow Ash, it was fun jumping down that place! It took half the time to come here!" Dawn laughed in excitement.

Ash nodded and smiled back.

"Okay so um…" Ash looked at her house and could see a huge mansion size house. They were standing outside the gates and he could see what looked like a garden in between them. "Your house is so big." He commented.

"Hm? Oh, yea. It's pretty big I guess." She replied.

They stood there in silence, neither knowing what to say before Ash broke the silence.

"Well I better be going. You should be fine from here." He turned his heels and began to walk away.

"A-Ash wait!" Dawn called out. She inwardly face palmed. Why did she call him? She didn't think through it.

"Yes?"

..

"Um… bye..."

'Great that was lame…' She sighed.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Bye Dawn. See you later."

Dawn looked up as she was his slowly departing body.

'See you later?' She smiled with a faint blush. 'See you late…'

She quickly slapped both her cheeks with her hand and shook her head. "I am going nuts… I better go inside. Must be the cold." She gasped as her hand brushed against the jacket he had lent her.

"I forgot to return it to him!" Subconsciously she smiled about the fact that she could go visit him again and now she had an excuse.

'I am definitely going nuts, definitely the cold!'

 **(Scene Change)**

"Dawn where exactly have you been this late at night?!" Mrs Barlitz glared at her daughter. She looked like a mirror version of Dawn, plus the curves.

"I was…" Dawn scratched her head, trying to come up with an excuse.

"That jacket you are wearing… don't tell me you were out with a boy!" Her mother gasped.

"Well yea, he walked me home and gave me the jacket, I forgot to return it though." She slightly blushed remembering their journey. It was a short walk but she was giddy throughout the whole thing.

"Walked you home? What happened to the car?" Mrs Berlitz asked with a questioning look.

"Oh that… well you see we did go to the club, and something happened and I got mad and started walking aimlessly until I bumped into Ash. I knew how to get home from there, but not how to go back to the club where my car was so he invited me for dinner and then he dropped me off." She explained, and couldn't help to contain the smile, albeit the prior incident in the club was still making her angry.

"Oh?" Her mom smirked. "You seem to be blushing about this Ashy boy. Your boyfriend?"

Dawn gushed before throwing the jacket at her mom as she ran to her room with an embarrassed red face.

"Don't say such stupid things!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"It's so cold.." Ash whispered to himself as he walked through the silent route.

He quickly looked at his watch. It was past midnight.

'I will be late for school if I don't sleep early.' He paced up a little until a car rushed past him and stopped front of him, blocking his path.

Soon a girl walked outside the car and stood in front of him.

If it wasn't for the moon, he would have a hard time seeing her face.

"Ash…"

He narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you want Serena?"

Serena slightly shook from the harsh voice. She looked down as a low sob could be heard. Soon she began to cry, much to his surprise.

"S-Serena what's wrong?"

..

She slowly wiped her tears. "Ash I… I didn't mean to… please don't misunderstand me." She looked at him helplessly. He had no idea what she was saying but whatever it was he didn't want her to cry like this over it. A part of him hated her but the majority of his part loved her dearly. After all he was madly in love with the girl in front of him.

 **(THE END)**

Author's note: Oh gosh Ash loves Serena?! :O that's not good news for Dawn now, is it?!

xD, anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. **REVIEW! Cx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Popularity or Love**

 **(Alien)**

Ash and Serena walked down the street in silence. The only occasional noise of the wind could be heard.

"Shouldn't you go home by your car?" Ash asked after a while. Serena stopped walking, not meeting his eyes. She held her arm and smiled shyly.

"Would you mind walking with me for a while?" She asked, no louder than the whispers of the wind. Ash looked at her, as if searching for an answer on her eyes. She held none. He didn't know what she was thinking.

Ash remembered one of the things Serena used to always tell him.

'You know nothing Ash.' Ash felt the coldness on his cheek, gently zoning him out from his thought.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Serena asked, her palm resting on his cheek.

He blushed from their closeness and took a step back.

"It's nothing." He replied, looking on his side nervously.

"You are lying to me Ash." She took a step forwards as they stood face to face, her eyes piercing his. "I always know when you are lying."

…

Ash tightened his fist. "Good for you."

Serena laughed lightly. "You know nothing Ash."

Ash looked back at her, a shade of surprise on his face.

"Hm?"

…

"You remembered." Ash muttered.

"Remembered what?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Ash blushed again and turned his heels. "Nothing, shall we walk?"

Serena nodded as they resumed their walk.

She slightly shivered once they walked by a park.

"Why are you barely wearing anything in this cold?" Ash asked, catching her surprise. She looked down and blushed. She was wearing a black mini-skirt. 'Gosh I hurried from there and forgot about the weather..'

"Hehe, a-ah.. yea I guess." She laughed nervously.

"I gave my coat to Dawn, or I would lend you mine."

..

Serena opened his mouth in surprise but caught herself before speaking up her mind. "Dawn?"

"Yes, I met her in the street, she seemed kind of lost." Ash replied, trying to rethink their meeting. "Oh and she was cold. So I gave it to her, looks like I forgot to take it."

"Oh.." She looked down, her hair down-casting her face.

"We should probably go back to your car.. I mean you should. My house is nearby."

….

"Ash.." She whispered.

"Yes?" He looked at her, she was looking down, her body not making any visible movement. She slowly looked up, smiling ever brightly. He was confused. He couldn't understand her. At all.

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked, cheerfully yet with a hopeful glance.

Ash nodded subconsciously. He was too imprisoned on her eyes.

"Come with me." She took a hold of his hand and smiled at him. "Let's go."

 **(Scene Change)**

The arrived at the same club that Dawn was earlier. Ash was about to question, but she looked at him with puppy eyes.

Ash shrugged. "Whatever."

She smiled. "Let's go!"

…

..

"She is a good singer." Ash commented. Serena pouted. "I can sing too Ash!"

Ash laughed lightly. "Oh you can?"

"I am not lying!" She nagged, making him laugh louder. "Sure Serena."

…

She glared at him. "Just see!"

"Huh? Wait Serena-" Ash sighed seeing her jump on the stage, snatching the mic from the female singer.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, I will sing." Serena snarled, not giving the other girl the chance to talk, she just looked at her with a WTF face.

Serena took a deep breath and cleared her throat, gaining everyone present on the club's attention.

Ash was about to speak up but froze as she started singing the first note.

 _You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an…  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_

She winked at Ash as she made a spin, dancing with the music which was different to the song, but oddly matched the rhythm.

 _They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
Different DNA, they don't understand you_

She took a peek on him, and could see his surprised looks. She smirked before shaking her butt lightly, causing him to gasp.

 _You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

At this point everyone was jumping up and down with the beat. Ash was probably the only one who was staring at her like a statue.

Serena walked down from the stage as she took small strides towards him, matching them with the music.

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction_

Their faces inches apart. Ash could feel her breath as she sang. He was drawn with the intoxicating smell from her as he subconsciously moved forward, only for her to step back with a wink.

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 _You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

 _You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Ash was too embarrassed and astonished to say anything. He just stared and kept on staring her perfect body waving with the rhythm, her sweet movement of her lips, her captivating blinking and… extra-terrestrial voice.

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

She looked at him as she sung, a content smile present throughout on her face.

 _Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extra-terrestrial_

Only you.

 _There is this transcendental, on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all, all_

You are mine.

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial  
Extra-terrestrial, extra-terrestrial_

I am yours.

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extra-terrestrial_

She dropped the mic and walked towards him. "I am not lying. You are indeed, **extra-terrestrial** and **super natural**."

Ash swallowed his dry throat and looked at her. "What are-"

Serena laughed breaking the tension. "Just kidding." She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Ash looked at her. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. He had known how much he loved her, but now his love was turning into lust. He didn't like that. He wanted to love her for their past, not her body, face.. voice.

He felt light headed and quickly turned his heels. "W-We should be going."

Serena frowned slightly. "Um.. sure."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Here's a short update. This chapter was planned for a later time, but I changed the plan of the fanfiction a bit, so here it is. Hope you like it!**

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Popularity or Love**

 **(Forgetting you)**

Dawn rolled over from one side of the bed to the other, holding her pillow with a smile on her face. She had been thinking about Ash for a while now, which resulted in her insomnia. She just felt giddy inside thinking of him. How he walked her home and gave her his jacket. She was just happy.

'I wonder if he went home by now.' She crawled down the bed and reached for the mobile that she had left on the ground. She could easily find it because the moon light was directly on focus through the window.

She went back to her bed, under her blanket and turned the screen of her phone. She frowned seeing the time.

'4AM… geez, by now he must be sleeping like a puppy.' She smiled picturing him in a cute puppy, sleeping under the blanket with his head slightly poked out.

She quickly shook her head and dismissed the thought.

'Should I try to call him?' She thought. Shook her head. The thought again, until she just called, unaware of why she was calling him this late at night.

Her heart beat increased as the first tone reached her ears, followed by three more until it stopped and she almost jumped up from her bed.

 **"** **Hello? Dawn?"**

She widened her eyes listening to his voice. She didn't think through this much. Why did she even call him? She quickly cut the line and hid behind her blanket, pretending like nothing happened.

She stayed like that for a few seconds until curiosity got better of her and she took her phone only to see Ash was calling her. Her phone was on silent. She hesitated whether to pick or not. What will she say?

'Why am I even thinking so much, it's just Ash!' She nodded quickly and answered the phone.

"Hel-"

 **"** **Dawn are you okay? Is everything alright? Where are you?"** His voice was full of concern, which completely took her by surprise. She didn't know how to speak for a while. Her face heated up for reasons beyond her understanding.

"I- I am f-fine." She stuttered. Something that was unusual for her. She could hear a sigh of relief from the other side.

 **"** **Why did you call this late then? I thought you got lost again."**

Dawn smiled widely. She was enjoying every moment of his attention towards her. He was worried for her. Just knowing that made her super happy.

"No I a-am fine Ash. I called…" She trailed off. Why did she call him even? She was thinking for a few seconds before something in the back of her head said the reason which she just blurted out, unaware of its meaning. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

 **"** **Hear my voice? Are you alright Dawn? You sound weird."** Ash inquired with suspicion and slight worry.

Dawn frowned. "I am not weird!"

 **"…** **Right."**

She bit her lips nervously understanding what was going through her head. She didn't understand before but now things were getting clear to her. She is always thinking of him. Meeting him makes her happy. Just his attention makes her feel special. It only meant one thing… she was falling in love with him.

Soon after she confirmed this on her head, she widened her eyes and quickly cut the phone.

"No No No NO!" She shook her head as she sat down. "What am I even thinking!" She slapped both of her cheeks to come back to reality.

"Me and Ash? Love? No way!" She shook her head.

….

She stayed silent for a while.

'But why not?' She thought after calming down a bit.

 **'** **Because he is a loner. A loser. Snap out of it Dawn!** ' Her inner self answered for her. She didn't defend it. She knew it was her own thoughts at the end of the day. She wasn't going to deny them.

'But I don't care… he is so sweet to me… worries about me… look he even gave me his jacket!' She tried to reason with herself.

 **'** **And? Boys are sweet with you all the time. What difference does he make? Apart from the fact that he will make you a laughing material in school.'**

…

'He is different… he is not like other boys…' She saddened remembering all her mischiefs against him which he paid with kindness.

 **'** **And how would you know? You only know him for a month or so. Snap out of it and see the bigger picture. He is not right for you. Your friends will laugh at you. Dawn, one of the most popular girl in school going out with Ash the loner, loser and antisocial introvert. See? Does it make sense? Nope.'**

…

She fell back on her pillow with frustration. She didn't know what was right or what was wrong anymore.

 **'** **Besides you don't even love him, trust me. You wouldn't be having all these thoughts if you loved him.'**

…'Is that right…'

 **'** **I am positive. You are confusing gratitude with love. I would suggest you avoid him as much as you can from now on. These feelings will shower away just like that.'**

…

'Right… I should just stay away from him.' She was hesitant from her decision but did her best to convince herself. 'That's for the best…'

 **'** **Yep! Good job!'**

 **(Scene Change)**

The next day of school went by usual fashion. There wasn't anything different except for the fact that Ash wasn't mad with Serena anymore after last night.

He even shared his lunch with her on the roof top.

"You still remember this place?" Serena questioned as she looked towards the horizon, leaning against the water tank. She had to agree, for some reason this place was peaceful. This is where Serena and Ash used to spend their time when they were kids.

"I do." He answered and looked at her. "You remembered too?"

"Well of course. I remember everything about you." She smiled at him, catching him off-guard and hypnotized for a second under her beautiful smile.

He looked down rather shyly and nodded. Serena noticed it but didn't press the matter and just smiled on her own.

"Say Ash, why are you not mad at me anymore?" She enquired after a brief silence.

"I got no reason to. I was being childish before. I can understand you don't want to be laughed at. No one does really."

Serena wasn't expecting that as an answer at all. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise as she looked at him.

Ash looked at her and smiled. "It's all good. We can meet here so no one will catch us together."

…..

She looked down and nodded. Her fist curled in a tight clutch, shaking, Ash didn't notice her distress and just looked forward, enjoying the half sandwich that she had shared with him.

"A-Ash," She called out in a shaky voice.

"Hmm?" He looked at her with the sandwich on his mouth.

She looked at him and smiled. She leaned forward towards him and took a bite of the sandwich from his mouth, inches away from their lips meeting. Ash widened his eyes, completely shocked from her action. She noticed it and smiled slyly and deepened the bite and got closer to him until he jumped back. His face was completely red and he looked at her as if she had stolen one of his kidneys.

"Y-Y-You!" He stuttered like a girl, pointing his finger at her in an accusing manner.

She stuck her tongue teasingly before running down the roof, leaving him completely flustered.

He quickly shook his head and slapped himself as hard as he could.

"Ouch!" He winced. "Damn that witch!"

 **(Scene Change)**

The bell for the final class rang and everyone left the class in hurry. Ash gathered his book and packed them and tried to spot Dawn. He had to give her the maths notes but for some reason whenever he tried to talk with her today, she was no where to be found. Either she would not notice him or just plainly ignore him. Ash quickly spotted her walked to her.

"Dawn."

The mention of her name startled her. Not because someone called her, but who had called her.

She slowly looked behind her and nodded.

"Um… something wrong?"

"N-"

 **'** **Dawn no more sweet talk! Geez!'**

She stopped herself and did her best to put on an angry face.

"What do you want?!" She half yelled and half whispered. Her conflicting feelings were affecting her more than she thought it would, even after ignoring him for most of the day.

Ash wasn't too shocked at that. He just realized she wasn't liking his presence. He wasn't dumb. He knew Dawn didn't like him nor did she consider him as a friend. Every good moment they shared were mostly out of gratitude from her part because of that night. However he did like her and thought her as a friend… at least someone fun to talk to.

He wouldn't however force himself on her if she didn't want to be associated with him.

He handed her a bunch of handouts which she took and looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"These are… umm all the maths that you need to revise for exam. I didn't get time to check everything last night, I was quite sleepy but I am sure everything's fine." He explained as his eyes trailed off from her towards the door where Serena was standing and waved at him with a cheeky smile of her.

He sighed. She was going to make fun of him more from now on. He didn't mind though. After all he loved her… something he wouldn't say out loud.

Dawn on the other hand looked at him without blinking. She felt horrible for having all these negative thoughts about Ash who spent his night time to make notes for her just because he wanted her to pass.

She was about to thank him but stopped.

 **'** **Good, don't even dare Dawn! Remember the social effect it will have!'**

Dawn looked down sadly.

"I will take a look later." She quickly turned around and packed her bag and left. On her way, out she saw Serena who smiled at her. Dawn smiled back, regardless of how forceful it was.

As Dawn was a good distance out, she could hear Serena and Ash talking. He had said something which had caused Serena to laugh.

Dawn was so tempted to look back but decided against it and just kept on her track.

'It's going to be hard to avoid him…'

 **'** **No it's not. Just find a boyfriend and you will forget him in no time.'**

Dawn shook her head. She didn't want a boyfriend… well she did if it was Ash… she quickly shook her head again.

'Gosh I am going nuts..'

"He Dawn!"

She looked on her side and could see Gary. Instantly her face changed from sadness to anger. Flashes of last night coming back to her head again.

"What?!"

"Uh… I just wanted to say I am really sorry."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter/. Hope you enjoy it. A lot of you are suggesting AshxDawn. I will see what I can do! It's still open to decision for the pairing.**

 **Misty: Review! You ungrateful readers! Or I will tell Everyone about Ash Meeting Dawn secretly! Muahahahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Popularity or Love**

 **(Party!)**

"Dawn, just listen to me for a second." Gary pleaded. He was presently visiting Dawn's house to clear the earlier 'misunderstanding' and 'action'.

"Gary listen, the only reason I let you in is because mom let you in. I will be happy if you left now!" She snarled, not sparing a second look at the boy. She wished he would just melt in thin air.

"Come on Dawn, stop acting like it's such a big deal. It's just a kiss." Gary spoke.

"J-Just a kiss?" Dawn looked at him, her face changing from confusion to hurt to disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me? How dare you!"

"What? I said sorry okay? Stop acting like I took your virginity. I was just drunk, get over it geez." Gary rolled his eyes getting frustrated with her each passing second. He had a crush on her or he would have left ages ago… in fact he wouldn't even come to say sorry. Girls always follow him, he does not follow them.

"Shut up! I am not like you! A kiss is not 'just a kiss' to me. You are disgusting, get lost!" She yelled, not caring whether her mother heard her this time. She had enough of him.

"What do you mean not like me?" Gary stood up from the sofa and glared at her. "Stop acting like you are some princess from another planet."

"Well yeah, I am no princess, so could you please leave now? Since a commoner like me is wasting your precious time?" Dawn spat back with sarcasm and anger. She turned around, crossing her arms under her chest. "Leave." She added when he didn't reply.

"Dawn you are impossible. Why the fuck you acting like a country side girl?"

That hit the final string. "Gary leave. Before I call the guards and kick you out." Her voice was louder than a whisper but the icy voice was evident that she was angry.

"Oh really?" Gary smirked and walked towards her and took a hold of her waist from the back. She jumped from the sudden contact but he stopped her scream by putting his hand on her mouth.

"I would love to see you try." He whispered in her ears flirtatiously.

Dawn smashed her elbow on his ribcage, causing him to yell in pain as he fell down.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled, holding his chest in pain. "Are you fucking serious?"

Dawn looked at him without any concern on her face. "You asked me to try."

"You are nuts!"

"Yes, and what I am going to do next will confirm that." Dawn smirked causing him to gulp.

 **(Scene Change)**

Gary stood outside her gates, holding his cheek which had a shoe mark on it. The wind blew every now and then would cause the stingy pain as he walked away.

'That bitch… She is so dead… I will get back at you for this.' He had a serious look on his face as he paced up. 'I get what I want. Whatever way needed." He took out his phone and scrolled down on his contact list.

Beep

Beep

…

 **"Yo Gary sup?"  
** "I need you to meet me on our hideout in an hour. I have something important to discuss."

 **"Ehh… sure. Something serious? Any fight?"**

"Yeah. We need to kidnap someone. I will explain the details once you there. Bring Barry and Amelia with you." Gary added as an evil smirk took over his face, sensing the fruition of his plan just around the corner.

 **"Wai wai wait up dude! Kidnap? What? Who?"**

"…. Dawn."

 **"…. Now I know why you want Amelia to come."**

"Shut up and hurry up!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Dawn that was so uncalled for. Why would you get the guards to kick out your friend?" Mrs Berlitz asked her daughter angrily.

Dawn didn't reply and just sat down, looking down angrily.

"Dawn dear, is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

…

She clutched her fist on her lap, her shoulders shaking lightly. "That piece of shit…. he… he kissed me that day in the club!" She confessed.

Dawn's mother didn't react like she had expected. Instead she took a seat beside her daughter and sighed.

"Dawn I can understand what you are going through, but isn't it a bit too much for acting like that to a friend? It's just a kiss."

Dawn looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?!" She asked in disbelief. "Mom I never expected you to say such a horrible thing!"

"No wait- Dawn!" She called out but Dawn just walked up the stairs and locked her door.

"Dawn, listen to me-"

"No! Get lost!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash let out a breath of relief after finishing the circuit diagram for the project. He knew Misty or Serena didn't do anything and most likely they forgot about the project. He was used to work solo for group projects. Mainly because every time he was put on a team, his teammates wouldn't talk to him. So usually he used to just finish it himself and present the project.

But this time it was different. Serena was on his team. He smiled remembering her. He was looking forward to this group meeting tomorrow.

He wasn't overly joyed with Misty coming but it was a 'group meeting' not a one on one meet up with Serena.

He quickly shook his head. 'Geez I got to get hold of myself. Serena is my friend… she doesn't even know about my feelings and will probably laugh like no tomorrow and reject me on the spot.'

He sighed after confirming his thoughts in his head. 'She is way above my league.'

'Someone like her… would never fall for a loner like me.' He sighed and leaned his chin against the table, a bored expression on his face.

'I wish I was normal like others… cool like Gary, handsome like Drew… strong like Paul. Sigh….' He stood up stretched before leaning on his bed as he stared blankly on the celling.

Soon after a vibration on his phone startled him. He quickly answered the phone without looking at the name, expecting Serena to be the caller.

"Hi Serena, what's up?" He asked with over enthusiasm.

 **"…. I am Dawn."**

Ash face palmed as he looked at the caller ID for confirmation. 'Geez, I am going nuts.'

"I am sorry, didn't see the ID." Ash replied. "You wanted something?"

 **"…. No… I will hang up, sorry."** With that said she hung up.

Ash raised his eyebrows in confusion, hearing the beep after she hung up.

"What's wrong with her now?" He shrugged. "Whatever, I should take a shower."

He was about to toss the mobile on his bed but it vibrated again, this time thinking it was Dawn he picked up.

"Hello Dawn?"

 **"…. No It's Serena."**

Ash almost lost a hold of his phone hearing her voice. He gained his posture and took a deep breath. "Oh hi. I thought it was Dawn, sorry." He answered, slightly nervous all of a sudden.

 **"Oh, you guys talk in phone?"**

"Yeah sometimes. I was tasked to help her with Maths the teacher, so we exchanged number in the process." Ash explained as a sat on his bed.

 **"Oh! I see. That's cool."** Serena replied in a cheerier tone this time. **"Ash, I was wondering if you would like to meet me this evening."** She asked hesitantly.

Ash smiled without realizing he was smiling and nodded abruptly, forgetting they were in a call and she couldn't see him.

After not getting an answer for a while, Serena frowned. **"Oh I guess you are busy, it's cool we can meet sometime later…"**

"Wait what? No!" He yelled incredulously. "I-I mean I am not busy; we can meet today."

 **"Uh… are you sure?"**

"I am positive!" He answered promptly, in a rather unlike his usual tone.  
Serena smiled. " **Okay then, meet me in front of the school gates, and we can go from there."**

"Sure, where are we going though? And why do you want to meet?" Ash asked, as soon as the initial shock was gone, he calmed down. "Do you need some notes or something?"

 **"Of course not silly. Can't we now meet without a reason?"** She answered in a nagging tone, a pout puffed on her cheeks, not that he could see her but her tone gave the impression away.

"Err, I didn't say that. It's just… no one has ever called me to meet them for no reason before." He answered honestly and blushed slightly from embarrassment.

Serena was silent briefly, feeling pity for him.

"Umm.. Serena?"

 **"… Meet me at seven, in front of the gate… I will make this meeting worth it."** She answered and hung up.

"Huh? Hello?... Geez, what's with them hanging the phone up suddenly." Ash narrowed his eyebrows and threw the phone on his bed, a small frown on his face.  
He then looked at the watch and widened his eyes. "It's already six! What type of planning is that?! Geez!" He quickly took a towel and hung on his neck and ran to the toilet in rush. A smile still vibrant on his face throughout.

'I wonder where we going… well who cares, as long as it's her. ^.^'

 **(Scene Change)**

'He was expecting Serena's call… like what does he even see in her?' Dawn snarled inwardly as she sat on her bed with a huff.

"Hi Serena, what's up?~" She mimicked his voice angrily in a mocking tone. "Stupid Ash!"

 **'Why do you care? I thought we already had the talk before!'**

'Yeah so what? It doesn't give him the right to talk to Serena over the phone!' She spat back angrily, regardless how stupid and foolish it was.

 **'Uh.. and why not? He is free to talk to whoever he wants.'**

'No! Well yes but not Serena! I mean!... ugh…. Just shut up will you?!'

 **'You shut up!'**

'No you!'

 **'Well you are me and I am you, so if you shut up, so will I.'**

'Fine deal! Shu shu!'

 **'Whatever, just stay away from Ash.'**

'Shut up! I already know that okay? Didn't you see I ignored him today?'

 **'And yet you called him. Why the hell did you call him?'**

…

'T-That's because… I… I was upset okay?'

 **'So? Why couldn't you call your friends?'**

Dawn thought about it for a few seconds. She was right… why did she call Ash?

 **'See? You are not ignoring him like you should!'**

'W-Well I am trying am I not?'

 **'Try harder.'**

'I will now get lost!'

 **'You get lost!'**

'Ugh! Fine, let us both shut up okay?'

 **'No you shut up!'**

'You stupid little…'

 **'Yeah, bad mouth yourself, genius.'**

She let out a deep breath and sighed. She was being crazy arguing with her own thoughts. She calmed down a bit but was still quite upset. She decided to watch television but that soon turned frustrating. She decided to call May, perhaps she could take her mind off frustration.

"Uh… five missed calls?" She wondered out loud seeing the number '5' beside Drew's name. She called him, deciding to call May afterwards.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

 **"Dawn where the hell are you?"**

"Uh… home?" She replied with sarcasm.

 **"Very funny… we are going to a birthday party, May and Misty is with me, wanna join?"**

Dawn looked up at the wall clock and smiled. It wasn't too late. 'Perfect.'

"Sure, I will be there. Is it a house party? And who's?" Dawn asked as she stood up and went to her dressing table, taking out her makeup box and brushes.

 **"It's not a house party, meet us in 'The Redz'. It's My birthday…"** Drew added the last part with a dull voice.

"Your birthday? Wasn't your birthday like 4 months back?" Dawn laughed, already knowing his reply.

 **"That was my passport birthday, this is my real birthday."** Drew answered grumpily.

"Yea yea, next will be what? Driving license birthday?" Dawn joked.

 **"Shut up! Just be here asap! Bye!"**  
Dawn shook her head and put the phone down with a smile. She liked Drew, he was funny and sweet at time. Unlike Gary… Immediately her eyebrows twitched, causing the eye liner to miss the target and spread on the nose.

She sighed. "Geez…"

She opened her closet and decided on her clothes. The dresses were divided neatly into sections on the large closet, separating the seasonal clothes.

"Let's see… lemmi check the temperature." She swiped on her phone and opened the weather app and checked the upcoming weather details.

"Gosh it's going to get super cold later on… I should get a coat on." She took stared at the different choices of coats she could get, ranging from knee length to above waist length.

She didn't really care much on the fashion at this time, because of her earlier argument with Gray and then her mother, so she just took whatever her hands reached. Good thing they were all stylish and expensive, so she couldn't go wrong either way.

She took off her tops and wore a red dress that reached her thigh, accompanied with a Black A-Line bottoms that barely covered her knees. Finally, she wore the Woollen lined black coat with fake animal fur around her neck and on her cuff. She half zipped it and put on a pair pointed-toe T-straps. She looked at the mirror and adjusted the round neck of the dress. She frowned slightly realizing it was rather too revealing so she decided to put on a heart shaped pendant that pretty much covered the whole area. It was made of pure diamond and Ruby. The hearts made from diamond and the connecting string made out of diamond. It was expensive if you already didn't realize.

She wouldn't normally dress so fancy if the birthday party was in his home, but it was 'The Redz' where every night VIP people and professional actors, footballers, singers visited. So wearing something nice would make you look pretty bland and people would give you weird eyes. Dawn remembers last time when she went there dressed on her school dress and everyone was whispering weird stuff like 'who let this kid enter' and some nasty comments from really old people.

She slightly shrieked remembering that but shook her head. She wasn't alone this time, her friends would be there.

She looked at the clock, it was 6PM now, she had an hour before leaving. It would take her fifteen minutes by car and the party is most probably at half seven despite him no saying, he knew the timing by now after going to countless of his 'birthdays' each year.

"Sigh… might as well do some make up." She wondered out loud and took out a ruby-red lip gloss and a pair of fake eye lashes.

 **'** **Don't forget the nails girl!'**

'You fucking came back? Get lost!'

 **'** **Yes but don't forget the nails!'**

'Ugh…'

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash stood in front of the School gates, slightly shivering as the sun set and the wind blew faster. He didn't expect it to be this cold so he just put on a black t-shirt and jeans.

'What's taking her so long..' He shrieked again from the chilly wind.

He hid his eyes with his palm as soon as a bright light fell on his eyes. He looked slightly through the opening of his fingers and could see the lights flash twice before it stopped.

"Ash over here!" Serena waved her hand, stepping outside from her car.

Ash looked at her and blushed lightly before nodding.

He walked towards her and stopped in front of her, not looking her in the eye whatsoever.

"Um… Hi… Serena." He started to which she giggled lightly.

"Come on Ash, it's just me, why are you being nervous?" She questioned with a smile, already knowing the reason. She was dressed in a long white Panelled Pencil Dress with blue contrast strips that reached below her knees. The dress was skin tight, defining every curves of her body.

If it wasn't for low light, Ash would most likely faint.

Serena smirked inwardly, deciding to have a bit of fun.

"So Ash, how do you like my dress?" She asked sweetly… a rather too sweetly.

Ash widened his eyes from the question and looked at her fearfully.

"H-How I l-like your dress?" He inquired hesitantly.

"Hm Hm!" She nodded, closing her eyes, smiling giddily from anticipation.

"I-I… I d-don't know what to say." He answered honestly.

Serena was slightly disappointed but let it slide and shook her head.

"You can say things like… let's see." She faked a thoughtful look before speaking up. "Hot, Sexy, yummy, luscious, arou-"

"Stop it!" Ash cut her with a yell as Serena burst out in laughter seeing him closing his ears with his hand and eyes tightly shut.

"Haha! I was just joking, sorry!" She held her ear lobes as an apology and grinned when Ash nodded slowly.

"So let's go!" Serena cheered and turned around. "Oh!" She quickly turned back and could see Ash calmed down and was giving her a confused look.

"We are first going to the parlour and then you will get changed!" Serena spoke giddily.

Ash tilted his head and looked at her with confusion. She inwardly squealed seeing him look so cute but she held herself from expressing it in action.

"I am going to take you to a party so I want you to look your best." Serena spoke and immediately regretted every word when Ash looked down sadly, his palm curled around his pants.

"No No NO! Please don't miss understand! I love you the way you are!" She stopped again and widened her eyes when Ash looked at her with wide eyes.

'L-Love? :O What the hell are you saying Serena! Get hold of yourself!' She quickly shook her head. "I-I mean I like you the way you are… but… you are so much better, I want the world to see it too." She answered honestly.

Serena tried to read his facial expression and for the first time she was confused. She didn't understand why he looked down sadly this time. He had the look of an inferiority.

"Ash I-"

"You expect too much from me Serena." Ash spoke up and looked up towards her. "I am… not someone cool. Nor will the world ever see something different because I am how I am… there is nothing to change."

Serena could sense the pain behind his words… every words he uttered hold so much emotion that she felt pathetic for putting him in this situation.

'I am so sorry Ash…'

Ash sighed seeing her looking down. He didn't quite understand what she was feeling but he put her in an awkward position by saying all that.

"I.. sorry for speaking something like that… um…"

"Ash stop." Serena voiced silently.

Ash was slightly taken aback from her tone. She almost sounded angry… but not angry at the same time. Perhaps disappointed?

"Stop saying you are not special, because you are!" She glared at him. "No stop!" She added when he opened his mouth.

"I will prove it to you how special you are, just do as I say today." Serena turned back.

"Follow me!"

…

Ash quickly followed her from her commanding tone. He was almost scared of disobeying her.

"First haircut, then you will dress up. Don't worry I bought it for you and no you don't have a say in this! You must do as I say, understand?" She looked at him with a glare. She slightly panicked seeing Ash stiffen from her tone.

"S-Sorry about that… just listen to me okay? Please?" She pleaded. Ash nodded and smiled. "O-Okay, let's go."

"Sweet!"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter. Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it.**

 **Some Review response:**

 **CUCKED AGAIN** **chapter 11 . Apr 16**

 **easily the shitiest plot I've ever read man LOL. Please stop writing you obviously don't know how to construct a well thought out plot**

 **:** Took you 11 chapters to notice that! I am glad you enjoyed my shit so much! :D

As for stopping writing, nope. I do it because I like it. I am not a professional writer to be put off by something like this so nope! Have a good day J

 **silentplayer123** **chapter 1 . Apr 27**

 **hey.. I have been reading your fanfic form quite a while .. I want you to go for threesome ashX SERENA Xdawn or only ash and Serena please I love their pairing**

: Sorry that's not happening. In reality Ash would never go after both of them, and specially in this fanfiction he is too of a sweetheart to even think such thing. That being said there will be a point where he will be confused about his feelings… most likely!

 **mewtwo guy** **chapter 10 . Apr 26**

 **hey brother ,  
I want you to go with Serena and ash and please make ash came out of his stupid self please**.

:He will come out of his introverted self. Just one thing I will say is, this story will involve some supernatural aspects involving Pokemon which have been heavily hinted throughout the story, just keep reading!

 **pokemon i love you** **chapter 10 . Apr 26**

 **hey please don't get confused whether to choose between ash X dawn or ash x Serena .. you can let ash get both the girls and for this make ash pair with Serena and let dawn suffer a little for ash**

:Will see. But I doubt this will happen.

 **Anyways, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Popularity or Love**

 **(Betrayal)**

"So I want all the bangs that covers his eyes removed, give it a spiky look and umm…" Serena thought for a few seconds, trying to figure out if anything else could be done.

Ash sat on the chair, wrapped in white garments. He honestly felt like a sacrificial animal trapped in a cage.

'Why did they even let her inside… isn't it meant to be a boy's saloon?' He thought. 'Maybe… she knows the owner?'

"-sh.. Ash!"

He came back from his train of thought and saw her looking at him with a questioning look.

"I been calling you for ages!" She huffed.

"Uh… yes?"

"Don't uh me! I asked if you want a hair colour too?" Serena asked gleefully as she told about different hair colours and designs. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. She felt like this was like a science project… scratch that, a biology project where Ash was the poor frog and she could do anything!

She shook her head quickly. 'What psycho thought was that? Geez.'

"Uh… no.. I don't think mom would be happy about it." Ash answered honestly.

"Oh." She sounded slightly disappointed but quickly shrugged it off. "Anyways! Then hair cut it is!"

"Y-Yeah." He answered and sat straight as the barber began to spray water on his hair.

'She seems quite different today… acting rather too… I don't know… friendly? Well she is my friend… I don't know… she just seems kind of different today. I wonder what's wrong.'

 **(Scene Change)**

"Dawn what took you so long?!" May complained, twitching her eyebrows slightly with a frown.

"Uh I was getting ready and then lost track of time you see." Dawn lied. She just got distracted because of a certain someone being on her thought.

"Yeah I believe you!" May replied with sarcasm but grinned soon after. "Anyways! Guess what?" She squealed with anticipation for Dawn to guess something which only resulted in a straight face from Dawn.

"How am I supposed to guess?"

"… Right. Anyways! Aria is going to do a performance tonight! Isn't this perfect?!"

Dawn sighed and raised her eyebrows. "Is that the reason that Drew is celebrating his 'birthday'?"

"Geez who cares? Meeting Aria in flesh is so cool! Maybe she will give me an autograph." May spoke more to herself than to Dawn and squealed again imagining getting a real autograph from one of the most famous young actress in the Show Biz. Despite being just sixteen years old, she has achieved more success than people gain in their lifetime.

Dawn wouldn't lie but she was excited to meet her too.

'Well if we get a chance that is.' She thought seeing all the people attending the party in the main stage, where most likely the performance will take place.

"Which block did you book for us?" Dawn asked.

"That will be block C-2" Drew answered as he approached from behind. Dawn laughed to which he frowned. "Happy 'birthday' Drew."

…..

"Kill yourself."

"Sure, right after you."

 **(Scene Change)**

A girl with pink hair stepped outside from a black limousine. She was wearing matching black skirt with matching tops.

"Phew, made it in time. I hope Serena hasn't left already." She looked at her wrist watch and smiled, content with the time.

"Miss Aria, shall I park the car underground?" The driver asked to which she shook her head.

"It won't be long, I will meet her and then leave for the performance. Just wait here." She answered and looked up at the name of the building in front of her.

'Mystic Parlour.'

 **(Scene Change)**

Serena felt her face could burn out from all the blood rise to her head as she looked at Ash.

He nervously scratched his hair on the back and smiled at her.

"D-Does it look okay?"

'Okay? It looks absolutely gorgeous!' She made sure not to speak up her mind and not put him and herself on an awkward position.

"Y-Yeah i-it looks ho- n-nice!" She inwardly face palmed from almost calling his new hairstyle to be 'hot'. She took another few seconds to check him out. His previous bangs that covered his forehead was no styled to give it a spiky look which absolutely made him look handsome for his age.

'Adorable!' She squealed inwardly and nodded in approval.

"S-So, where are we going now?" Ash questioned after a brief moment seeing Serena was just smiling on her own without speaking.

"Huh? Oh right. That's a surprise remember?" She replied with a wink which caused him to blush this time. Sadly he couldn't hide much this time and it was easily understood that he was trying to avert his eyes out of embarrassment.

"There you are!"

This caught both the teens attention as they looked at a girl approaching Serena.

Ash knew who the girl was by seeing her. She was everywhere in posters around the streets, especially where he lived since it was a remote area and people didn't follow the laws of not pasting posters on the walls.

"Oh hey you made it." Serena greeted the girl as they shared a friendly hug. By the looks of it, it was obvious that the two knew each other. Ash could hear gasps and whispers around the room which was obvious to take place. After all, that girl was a superstar. She was well known for her stage performance and few other movies that she acted on. Ash didn't watch any of them though, he had no interest in romantic movies which was basically her forte.

"So why would you call me here? We are already meeting in-" Before she could finish, Serena shushed her and quickly dragged her away from Ash.

Ash could see she was whispering something to her which he couldn't hear. He just shrugged and turned around to face the mirror to see his hair. He smiled remembering Serena liking it. So by default he loved it too.

.

.

.

"What's the matters?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Don't tell Ash we are going to the party. It's a surprise!" She answered in a whispery tone.

"Ash who?" She raised an eyebrow not having a clue who she was talking about.

Serena pointed her finger towards Ash, who was at this moment facing away from them but they could see his face reflection on the mirror.

"Oh who is he?" She questioned.

"He is a friend of mine." Serena answered earning a 'not convinced' look from her.

"Just a friend?"

"Y-Yes."

"Oh that's great then."

…

"Don't even dare to try to seduce him or you will be sorry!" Serena hissed in a threatening tone.

"Oh come on, I don't seduce boys. They just lurk around on their own." She waved her hand in denial which caused Serena form a tick mark.

"He isn't like that!"

"Oh? You are too defensive for someone who is _just a friend_."

 **…** **.**

"Why did I even call you here?" Serena questioned to herself, realising what she got herself into. She knew how much of a player she was… now she was doubting if calling her was the right idea.

If anything even if Ash were to fall under her charm, in the end she will just hurt him which Serena couldn't even think of.

"Calm down will you? You are thinking too much; I was just teasing." She announced with a sigh which somewhat relieved Serena's worries.

"You better be. Anyways the reason I called you is because, I want you to…" She bit her lips nervously, not too sure if it was a good idea. "Dance with Ash in the party."

"Oh? Are you sure you want that? Don't blame me if he chooses me over you." She joked which caused yet another tick mark to appear on Serena's head.

"D-Don't you dare!"

"Hai Hai, I won't try anything. But can't help it if he falls for me you know?" She winked causing Serena to feel slightly insecure.

'Will Ash d-do that?... It's n-natural though… Aria is pretty and the right age for him… and talented… and…'

"Calm down girl, I am just joking. I promise I will not steal him from you." Aria assured and seeing Serena smile she smirked and added. "Though I must say he is super cute… I don't really know… no promises."

"Why you little witch!" Serena yelled out loud this time, gaining everyone's attention, including Ash who looked at her with worry.

Aria laughed nervously seeing everyone was eyeing them and Serena glaring at her like she would pull a gun and shoot her at any moment.

"Just k-kidding?"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Wow Misty, you look gorgeous :O"

"I do? Thanks I guess. I just stole my sister's outfit because she wouldn't let me use her perfumes." She announced proudly, happy with her little achievement.

Dawn laughed. It was an ongoing fight between Misty and her sisters. They could be more immature at times than kids.

"Was it Daisy?" May questioned as she took a spoon full of ice-cream from her tub. It was a mix of chocolate and pistachio, one of her many favourite combos.

"Yeah, that witch. She always uses my perfumes but when I try to use hers, she will give a long list of 'how this shit is more expensive than your life' list. Ugh she pisses me off!" Misty subconsciously stomped her feet on the ground, which soon turned into a series of stomps.

May looked at her action with a shocked face, her eyes making a O.O in the process.

Dawn just laughed at her antics.

She had to say, this place was a lot calmer than that stupid club they went earlier.

'Ugh.. I had to remember that incident again…'

 **'** **Well, why are you so disgusted? Gary is pretty hot and sexy y'know?'**

'You fucking came back! Fucking get lost stupid idiot!' This time Dawn stomped on the ground, without realizing which soon earned looks from both May and Misty.

"Er…"

"Do you want to join the stomping Club?" Misty asked in a fake-serious tone.

There was a brief silence before they all burst out laughing.

"Sto Sto hahaha Stomping club! What the hell is that?!ha ha ha." May didn't notice that her precious ice-cream was melting in the process.

"Wait May, that thing is falling on your fingers and reaching your clothes." Dawn informed suppressing her snickering- swiftly which caused May to immediately get a hold of herself.

"Geez, thanks. I will grab a tissue. Anyone want anything from the bar?" May asked.

"I will have a soda." Misty raised her hand childishly which Dawn imitated after a slight hesitation.

"I-I will have a soda too!"

May just oddly looked at the duo. "Right…"

Once she was gone, Misty turned her attention towards Dawn, a smirk shaping on her face as she continued.

"So Dawn, how are things going between you and Ash?"

Dawn jumped up slightly from the question, staring at Misty with wide eyes for a brief second before trying to calm down.

'Gosh, one of these days I will get a heart attack from these…'

"What do you mean?" She asked, faking herself of not having a clue about the question.

"Oh please you can tell me. I know something is going between you two." Misty smiled excitedly.

"And how would you know that?" Dawn was sure she was just making this up at this point, trying to make fun of her.

'Well it won't work!'

"Oh sure it will, and I have my ways." Misty said with a wink. Dawn looked slightly startled from her answer.

"Did you j-just read my mind?"

"Hmm? What you mean?" Misty asked with a hint of confusion on her tone. Dawn let out a breath of relief. That would be the worst thing ever, if Misty did know how to read her mind.

'Geez why am I even thinking about mind reading, that shit doesn't even exist in real life!'

"Nothing is going on between me and Ash. We are not even… friends." Dawn concluded with a frown.

"If you say so." Misty shrugged. "If you don't hurry though, someone else will snatch him away right under your feet." Misty spoke as she took a hold of Dawn's shoulder, turning her around towards the door.

Dawn widened her eyes, seeing who it was.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Serena, do I really need to wear this?" Ash twitched his shoulder every now and then, not liking the clothes one bit. He was wearing a black shirt with rips around the shoulder with matching black jeans and black shoes.

"Yes you do!" She replied cheerfully before pushing him out from the car lightly. On contact, she blushed. She was glad he wasn't facing towards her or she would die in embarrassment.

Ash frowned but decided to deal with it for the time being.

"What's this place?" He questioned seeing the name of the building, 'The Redz'.

"It's the surprise duh?" She questioned, unaware of the fact that Ash didn't know this place. She had expected a lot more of a surprised look from him but got none which slightly disappointed her.

"Oh." Ash quickly shook his head seeing her shoulders slump down slightly. "I didn't mean to sound like that um… I am happy, I just never been here so I don't know what to expect inside. I am sorry."

All the frown was replaced with a smile and blush from Serena. She shook her head and reassured him that it was fine.

"Ash can you promise me something?" Serena asked with her puppy-dog eyes.

"No." He plainly rejected, already sensing it won't be something good seeing her give that look.

"Whaaa! Come on! Don't be a meanie!" She nagged and nagged again and again, until he gave in. She inwardly laughed seeing this as a new weapon to use whenever she wanted something from him.

"Okay fine, what is it?"

"Sweet!" She pumped her fist before calming down. She bit her lips nervously as she spoke.

"I um… can you not tell anyone that I took you out for the makeover? Because I want them-"

"Yeah I understand; you don't want anyone to know that you meet me." Ash cut her off before she could finish.

Serena widened her eyes. She didn't want to say that!

"Wait Ash, no-"

"I told you Serena, I am fine with the way things are. I am not mad at you." He forced a smile which completely broke her heart. "You don't need to explain anything to me."

 **(Scene Change)**

"I-Is that Ash?" Dawn stuttered seeing him like a piece of meat the she badly wanted to-

She quickly shook her head like a cat shaking off water from its body.

'Gosh no no no no!'

"Hmm… he had a haircut I guess…" Misty replied as she looked thoughtful. "Now that I think… I haven't seen him in a different dress for quite a while now."  
Dawn wasn't even paying attention to what Misty was saying. She just ogled over his facial features. She never had expected a simple haircut or dress up to make someone look so… so…

'I want him…'

 **'** **Shut up Dawn! Remember? He is Ash?'**

'I know but… but!'

 **'** **No buts! Keep your perverted thoughts in check!'**

Dawn sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden from the internal arguments.

 **'** **Besides why is he here? With Serena as a matter of fact.'**

Dawn looked up towards them. Serena interlocked her arms with his, briefly making him slightly jump. He calmed down but the timid nature was present on his eyes as he looked around in the ground and not meet Serena's… or any one's eyes.

Dawn clutched her fist angrily.

'Why is she holding his… hand.'

 **'** **They were childhood friends remember?'**

'So what?! I am his friend too! He never held my hands!'

 **'** **Er… technically** ** _she_** **is holding his hands, not him.'**

…

 **'** **Besides he is NOT your friend! Understood?!'**

 **…**

'Right…' Her fist loosened but her eyes were still glued at the duo as they made their way through the doors.

"You look quite sad." Misty commented, catching her by surprise but she didn't react to it like that, instead nodded.

Misty not expecting that as a reply, decided not to pull legs for the time being.

Dawn tightened her fist again seeing him and Serena laugh at something, their arms still locked. He seemed to have forgotten about it… at least that's how she saw it. He didn't seem timid, or scared at all anymore.

Misty noticing Dawn's eyebrows twitch with every actions that Serena made, let out a chuckle.

"Why you laughing?!" Dawn snarled, glaring daggers at Misty.

"Haha… nothing it's just I never seen you jealous before." Misty replied as she let out another chuckle seeing Dawn shaking her head defensively.

"No! I am not jealous!"

"Sureeee." Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh here comes May."

Dawn groaned but didn't press the matter seeing May arrive shortly. Last thing she wanted was for May to know how she loved Ash.

…

'Wait what…'

 **'** **Here we go… delete that thought!'**

'Right! Delete it! Delete delete delete!' She practically shook her head.

May looked at her with concern while Misty contained her laughter.

"Dawn are you feeling alright?" May asked.

"Of course not!" She growled. Realizing what she did, quickly apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that… I just… need to use the washroom!"

With that said she stormed off leaving a confused May.

"What's wrong with her?" May asked to no one in particular.

"Beats me." Misty shrugged. 'What will happen now… king? Heh…'

 **(Scene Change)**

Serena could feel his body temperature rising or at least blushing the least.

She wasn't doing much better either, but played her holding his hand like it was nothing. But her racing heart wasn't helping much to keep her calm.

"Hey look, that guy over there looks like Saitama." Ash pointed towards a bald guy wearing a suit as he played the piano.

Serena didn't have the slimmest clue on who the hell this Saitama was, but seeing this as an opportunity to calm herself and him down, she chuckled.

"You are right! They do look the same! It would look even closer if he had hair."

…

Ash looked at her dumbly. "What?"

Serena realized she had just made some shit up and he had caught her. She averted her eyes away from him, hoping he would drop the matter but he didn't as he looked at her with a straight face.

"You… don't know who Saitama is?"

…

"Wow Serena, you must be living under the rocks." Ash chuckled. Serena let go of his hands and covered her face with her palms in embarrassment.

"I am sorry okay?! Don't make fun of me~"

Ash found her little action quite cute as he momentarily stopped laughing, looking at her. She moved on of her fingers slightly, taking a peek at him.

'He is still laughing at me!' She quickly turned around. "I-I will get something to drink!"

She had stormed off after that.

Ash looked down after a moment. 'I… want her.'

'But… how?' Realizing what he was thinking, he widened his eyes. He then felt disgusted with himself. He was making it sound like she was some object and he needed her as a play thing or just an attraction. No, He didn't want to think of her like that. She was a lot more precious to him than that.

'I have to stop thinking… about her like that… she sees me as a friend… I shouldn't break her trust.' Ash subconsciously tightened his fist. He was frustrated with himself.

'Why can't I have her!' He shook his head again. His conflicted feelings driving him nuts.

'It's because… she will never look at me in that way.' He concluded. His fist loosened as his eyes went back to his usual lifeless unhappy looks.

Serena had come back with two cups of orange juice.

"Hey Ash I-" She stopped seeing his eyes, void of any emotion.

"Serena… can I leave…?" He looked up. "I don't… want to be near you."

It broke her heart into pieces. She didn't ever think those words from him would hurt her that much but it did.

"W-Why?" Was all she could ask.

Ash looked down again. "No reason."

She looked down as her hair downcasted on her face.

'Oh so he doesn't even have a reason…'

"Okay." She had replied sternly.

Ash looked up, feeling her words hit him harder than he had expected. She looked up at him with eyes filled with hatred?

"If you hate me so much, why did you answer my calls?! Why did you say you were fine with the way things were?" She was having a hard time keeping her voice down. She was shaking with anger as tears began to gather around her eyes.

Ash opened his mouth to answer but he stopped seeing the sight of her reddened face. The slight redness around her noise and her eyes added something that made him go nuts. She looked gorgeous.

'I… can't stop…' He didn't know what got into him, but he stepped towards her and leaned in.

He was about to do something he would regret… but what happened next was worse.

Serena had pushed him.

Ash looked at her with shock. Serena didn't even look at her, as her eyes were fixed anywhere but at him. He stepped few steps back, the shock still evident on his face. He didn't even care about what he was about to do, but what she did hit him like a knife. He knew she would never love him that way, but feeling the rejection like this completely broke all his built up courage, hope… and his heart.

"You can… leave." Serena spoke, not seeing him as she turned her heels. She stood there momentarily before walking off, leaving him completely broken.

 **(The END)**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I know it's been a while and I have no excuse apart from I didn't want to update it because I didn't feel like it XD**

 **Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Popularity or Love**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Let it All Out**

'What is this… I don't want this…' He could feel his fingers shaking from a sudden feeling of anger. The self-pity of being rejected by Serena was a sudden hit that he hadn't expected. In the back of his head, lingered the guilt of being the one who forced her to act like this. But the majority of his nerves just didn't want to listen to the rational side of the thought and just surrounded him with anger.

'How dare she…' He looked down closing his eyes. His shoulders shook visibly from anger.

Ash felt his whole body vibrating with anger. Why had being rejected by Serena affected him to this extent? He felt pitiful and hated that feeling. Something deep inside him began to roar. He felt the rage swell up, taking over inch after inch of his body, swirling as a red hot cloud around his head.

'After I waited all this time… all this…' His eyes went wide open soon after, feeling a sense of familiarity.

 **'** **Were you surprised? Hmm?'**

He didn't blink- couldn't blink. A stiffness around his neck was all too familiar. 'I c-can't panic.'

 **'** **Oh? Hmm, too late.'**

Something felt like snapping. He didn't know what it was. His heart? Or perhaps…

His wide eyes soon closed as his grasp loosened. His lips formed a curve.

"Ah… tch." He grunted angrily before opening his eyes. They weren't the usual ones. A glint of animosity was present in his usual gentle orbs.

"This will be fun." He stretched his left arm and then right, followed by his neck and finally his legs.

"Now what shall I do with my limited time, hmm?" He looked left and right with excitement. "Shall I kill?"

"Nah… that's for later. Don't want this body to end up in prison." He spoke as a sigh left his lips as his shoulders slumped.

"Now that I finally get to play around… I really didn't think of a plan. Geez!" Another sigh left his lips until his prey walked right to him.

"You are Ash right?"

He looked up reluctantly to meet her eyes. He could recognize her from an earlier encounter from the Parlour.

"Keep it low, don't freak out." She whispered on his ears as he signalled him to follow her. Ash smirked once her back was turned.

'A popular idol, hmm~ Let's make things complicated then.' He couldn't keep his excitement in check as he followed the girl, who was wearing a black hat, lowered in the front to hide her face.

 **(Scene Change)**

'What's wrong with me. How could I do that to him even though I am responsible for him to act that way.' She thought sadly as she splashed water on her face. She could care less about the makeups. The main reason for that was no longer there. She let out a frustrated laugh. 'After what I did, I won't be surprised if he never talks to me.'

…

She stood silently, staring at the mirror. 'But… h-he shouldn't have said that…. He…. He just shouldn't have!'

….

'But I can't really blame him… after all I…'

Serena felt so conflicted! She loved Ash – she really did – but she feared the apparent future that was lurking around like a shadow.

'I have to protect him… but I can't take it anymore… I tried my best to stay away… didn't I?' She thought, trying her best to justify her selfish thoughts.

'Maybe it's time I tell him the truth… I can't take it anymore.' She clutched her fist angrily as tears began to blur her beautiful orbs. She closed her eyes as the drops cascaded down her cheeks, mixing with the already wet skin.

'I just can't do this anymore…'

 **'** **Mew?'**

….

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash casually put his hands around his head as he waited for the girl to speak up. She had led him to the outer chamber of the Club which lead them to a balcony on the third floor. Once outside, he could feel the air slightly tickle on his cheeks.

'Hmm… this kinda feels good.' He thought.

The girl took off her hat as she revealed herself properly. Her pink hair was laid down, giving her a gothic look with the black eyelashes and black darkened makeups on her face.

"I will be performing here today as you already know. I am Aria, you might know me as Ariana, my alias." She replied cheerfully.

Ash gave her a bored expression which slightly confused her. She had asked him out so he doesn't freak out and blow everything up, but….

'He seems less enthusiastic?' Unwillingly a frown took over her beautiful lips.

"Oh? So what might a Celebrity want from a human like me." Ash asked in an extremely charming way, adding the right tones to the right words to make it sound as it is.

"Actually I know you." She replied after regaining her posture from the confusion, back with her cheerful expression.

'Tch. Another fake. Humans are so predictable.' Ash thought venomously, but didn't express it on his face.

She clasped her hands together and gave him a cheerful smile. "Serena asked me for a favour."

'Ah, that pink bitch. I almost forgot about her. Gosh, can't wait for the day…' This time the sense of anger was visible on his face. Ash removed his arms from his head as he looked at her in a rather intimidating way. His eyes held no compassion, friendliness but rather pure mischief. On the contrary of the outer look, it was extremely 'sexy' as girls would put. They always seemed to like the 'unknown aura' kinda stuff.

Aria was slightly at loss of words for a second, under his stern stare.

'Bitch I already know how you are; you are trying too hard.' Ash thought before changing his expression to a friendlier one.

"So, why exactly did you bring me here? I don't think that answers anything." He replied, breaking the tension. In all honesty he had lost interest in her. First it seemed fun, but now he just wanted to leave and just find someone else.

"Well you see, Serena asked me to kinda dance with you." She replied shyly.

'Yeah bitch, I buy your shitty blush. Show that crap to someone who cares.' Ash thought as he rolled his eyes. However it took him a few seconds to process the proposition. He smirked soon after.

'A dance… hmm. It will be in front of everyone… perfect way to get back at that _pink_ bitch.' Ash thought.

"So…"

"Oh that sounds great." He replied with a smile. "I mean, after all a chance to dance with someone like you." He smirked as she widened her eyes, seeing him reappear behind her. She didn't know what just happened. But she felt a sense of terror behind her.

"Right, Aria-chan?~" He whispered on her ears, placing his chin on her shoulder from behind.

She let out a sigh and calmed down. 'Same as every other guy.'

"You don't seem the shy type as I first thought you to be." She spoke, unlikely to her cheerful tone.

"Oh? You don't sound the same either, Miss happy go lucky." He replied tauntingly.

"O-Oh, no I was just surprised t-that's all."

"Stop with the stuttering now, you are not fooling anyone." Ash replied as he let go off her.

She visibly widened her eyes as she turned back to him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked calmly, but the shaky tone was evident of her nervousness.

"Showbiz is quite the thing don't you think? It brings out the hypocrisy of humans to its fullest." He replied with a shrug.

She stood there silently before looking up at him with a sinister deadly look.

"Say… you know everything then?"

"Hmm? What's with the change in bloodthirst?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked at her with amusement. Her stare didn't falter one bit as she walked closer to him. She leaped up slightly on her toes to get on his height.

"You are not going to say this to anyone, or I will seriously harm you." Her voice was chilling, a complete 180 from her cheerful happy go lucky side.

Ash inwardly smiled. 'Not bad, pinky.'

"How are you going to hurt me? Don't tell me you are one of those sadists who keeps a compass on their blouse." He joked.

"I will tell everyone you tried to rape me." She sounded natural. He felt like this wasn't the first time she had put this accusation on someone.  
This almost caused him to burst out in laughter. "Haha… very funny. Good luck with that." He tried to turn around but was stopped by her hand.

"Now come on-" He stopped as she placed his hands on her chest.

"Flirting won't work either-" He stopped finally understanding what she was trying to do.

"Now your fingertips are right here." She pressed his palm on her chest again, as a smirk left her lips. "So, are you going to tell anyone, ."

'This bitch…' He calmed down and sighed. 'Now you just made me interested again, too bad… for you.'

"Hmm, so are you blackmailing me?" He asked with a smile causing her to twitch her eyebrows. By now she had thought for him to have a breakdown but he seemed even more… okay?

"I am not joking just so you know. I will really-"

"Yeah yeah, got it." He replied as he snatched his arms from her. 'Disgusting.' He rubbed his palm on his pants in a gesture to clean up.

Noticing this caused her to visibly look upset. She at least expected him to blush? At least that?

"Fine we have a deal. Just keep this between us." He replied after cleaning his hand.

She looked at him sternly, searching for any lies. Being content with his words she turned around.

"Okay, then. Shall we plan for the dance?~" Once again, back to her usual cheerful, annoying happy go lucky attitude. He almost cringed at that.

"I don't really want to dance with you, but." He lied. "I don't want to upset you."

"Good. Now listen up. I called you here just to make sure you know how to dance. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone." She explained.

Ash shrugged. "Shall we practice then?"

"You can't dance?"

"Not really, but I am a fast learner."

She looked at him incredulously. She didn't know whether he was stupid or he was stupid… But she couldn't shrug off the feeling that he wasn't actually lying.

'This is all a mess… why did I even agree… damn that Serena.' She puffed her cheeks.

'Oh, she does have a cute side… which one is the real you then?'

 **(Scene Change)**

Serena sighed deeply. She made up her mind to confront Ash and stop all the secrecy between them.

She stepped outside the washroom as she made her way through the corridor which led her towards the Main hall entrance. She didn't know why but she felt like something behind those door was going to make her day even worse.

'Ah… now that I think about it….' She blushed and sat down, hiding her face with her palm.  
"Ahhhh! How am I going to face him? Is he even going to listen to me?" She slightly cowered and contemplated if today was the right day. But a loud gasp behind the doors snapped her out of her misery.

It was not a single person. Soon everything went silent. The music had stopped.

She stood up as her eyes fell on her watch. She noted it was way past the time that Aria was supposed to make her entrance. She expected the music to be from her performance, but why did it stop suddenly?

She slowly opened the doors as she worriedly stepped in, contemplating whether she should go to Ash and explain why she acted like that.

'Is he even… here.' She finished her thought as she stared at the scene in front of her with complete disbelief.

It was then that she saw him. His lips were locked with a girl. His left arm forcefully clutching her arms behind her back as he used his other arm to wrestle hers as he brought her closer to him. Their fronts touching shamelessly as he easily overpowered the idol.

The girl's bright pink-coloured hair made her instantly recognisable to Serena.

Serena knew what was going on, but her rational side was the less dominant one as insecurity began to overpower her. Was he doing this out of frustration towards her? Or was it because he….

Soon after he let go off her, a smirk visible on his lips as he licked his lips. The lipstick from her mouth was all over his lips. Aria looked at the boy with horrified expression. She didn't know what to do so she did the obvious thing that her body did.

She tried to make a run from all the camera flashes. However she couldn't take more than a few steps when suddenly, Ash moved with lightning-fast speed and grabbed hold of Aria's wrist, fixing her in place against him. Her back tightly hugged against him.

Ash grinned at Aria around her shoulder. There was no joy in the smile – it was full of menace; bestial, with teeth ready to rend flesh from bone if given a cause.

Aria couldn't breath. More from the pressure on her belly from his grip but also from the shock. She was visibly shaken from his horrific act. She wasn't used to be dominated like this.

"Ne, Aria-chan. Why don't you make a run for it. I will slowly but surely follow you." He let go off her but she stood there frozen on her feet, too shocked to make a move.

Ash could see Serena staring at them from the corner of his eyes as a smile creeped on his lips.

He harshly pushed Aria which broke her from her thoughts as she ran as fast as she could.

Her guards soon escorted her outside the Hall as the rest of the management were busy stopping the large mob of crowd. Some screaming at Ash after Aria left the spot, where other just wanted to take a picture and sell it for a lot.

Ash waited for a few minutes before making his way down the stage where their dance took place. He was soon stopped by two man, easily twice his size in both height and muscle.

"You have caused issues. Prepare yourself-" No one could see their wide eyes under their black glasses but as he stared at them, they momentarily froze and soon collapsed as he walked past them.

"Oh no… now of all time?!", Serena thought in panic.

She moved her way through the crowd, between sweaty, scantily clad bodies. Somebody bumped into Serena. Their drink spilled over her beautiful, tight white dress.

She looked up at who had knocked into her. Gary.

"Hey, watch it!", he called snappily, before he'd seen who it was that he had collided with.

"Oh – Serena! You look _fine_! Apart from that huge red stain, that is". Gary chucked awkwardly. Just how much had he been drinking? "Sorry about that. Can I make up for it with a dance?", he asked.

'Is this guy nuts? Asking for a dance when all these chaos is taking place? Just how drunk is he?'

Serena shook her head.

"How would that make it up to me?", she asked in bemusement. She didn't have time for this. One way or another, she needed to subdue Ash before somebody was hurt!

Gary leered at Serena.

"Well, maybe I could help you out of it instead?", he offered.

Gary reached one of his hands out and reached out towards Serena's left breast. Before he could touch her, Serena slapped Gary as hard as she could – which was much harder than Gary had expected for somebody as slender as Serena. He howled out in pain.

"You fucking bitch!", he cried.

"I don't have time for your nonsense. Move!", Serena shouted at him. "Back off, or I tell everybody that you tried to sexually assault me!" She knew she sounded like a whiny teenager using shitty crap to get out of this, but she didn't have time to deal with him.

"What?! You're mental!", Gary protested – but he did leave Serena alone at least, returning to his friends.

'I hope I am not too late.', thought Serena anxiously.

 **(Scene Change)**

Gary had made quite the scene with Serena – just as he'd planned. It was important that he was witnessed and remembered the whole night as being the life of the party. That way, when Dawn was kidnapped by his friends, nobody would suspect that he was involved. Gary smiled to himself. This was quite the party!

The drunk act was just to make sure that his friends knew he was in the party and wasted. He arrived at the party late and met up with the rest of the gang, minus Dawn. She had left the party few moments before to get changed out of her clothes because she felt extremely warm inside the hall. She hadn't expected the crowd to emit so much heat.

 **(Scene Change)**

Dawn lay on her bed, sulking. Those were just petty excuses to get out of that party. She couldn't stand seeing Ash with Serena all over him. She wanted to be at the party – dancing with Ash – but a part of her was still too afraid of what other people would think if she did.

'Just who are you afraid of disproving of you?', Dawn thought to herself. 'Gary?'

She had finally seen Gary for the bully that he was. Should she really care what he thought about her?

 **'** **But what about the rest of your classmates? May…Misty…'**

'What about them?' Dawn countered. The rest of Gary's friends were more or less as bad as he was, Misty had once had a crush on Ash herself and it seemed like Serena might also have the hots for Ash.

 **'** **No, you can't!'** an inner voice cried. **'What about your popularity?'**

'What about it? What did popularity really mean?' Once they graduated, all the students would scatter to the winds and would most likely barely even see each other again.

What if he was the one – what if this was _the one?_

 **'** **La, la, I'm not listening! I'm not listening!',** protested her inner voice childishly.

"Shut up, you!", Dawn yelled to herself. And, mercifully, the annoying voice inside her head actually did as she demanded…at least for now.

She sat on her bed for a moment. Flashes of Serena and Ash hand in hand was all it took to snap her out of the trance.

Dawn had decided. She was going to the party after all and would tell Ash how she truly felt about him.

She went to her wardrobe and picked out the sexiest outfit she could find – a low-cut, black dress which had once been given to her by her friend. Until tonight, Dawn hadn't had the courage to wear it. She dressed quickly before she lost the nerve and looked at herself approvingly in her wardrobe door's full-length mirror.

There were many things that Dawn loved about Ash but there was one small thing which annoyed her about him; She loved how he was unaffected by her charm like other boys. She loved how he smiled at her, a genuine smile. She loved how he looked after her. How he lent her his coat. How he helped her with studies. How he walked her home. How he tried to look after her wellbeing.

Dawn looked at her face in the mirror and laughed.

"Gosh when did I turn into such a fangirl… over Ash of all people?" She wasn't complaining. The evident blush was enough to show how madly she was head over heels for the boy.

Decided, Dawn nodded and smiled at her reflection. She knew Ash wasn't the type to fawn over her dress. Flirting doesn't work on him but she hoped that on some level, Ash would like the way that she looked tonight. She quickly did some fine tuning to her makeups.

"Yush, all set. I should hurry before the party ends."

She wanted to get to the party and find Ash as soon as she could – before she lost her nerve.

"Ash – I think I love you!", she spoke out loud to herself happily as she walked down the stairs, not caring the comment that her mother just made from her daughter's little revelation. It felt so good to finally admit it to herself! Now all she had to do was admit it to Ash. How hard could that be?

 **(Scene Change)**

Serena carried on weaving her way through the crowded dance, hoping that she was heading in the right direction. Where were Ash and Aria?!

Finally, she caught sight of Aria's long, pink hair on the other side of the dance hall. She was running – and Ash was right behind her!

Serena increased her own pace, moving with less caution, jostling and shunting the dancing students to close the gap between her and Ash.

"Get out of my way!", she yelled.

Hardly anybody paid any attention to her. By the time she had crossed to the other side of the dance hall, Serena saw that Ash and Aria had left the main dance hall. The door they'd left through flapped back and forth behind them.

Maybe she would still be on time? Serena charged through the double-doors, pushing them both wide open as she did so. They slammed back noisily against the doors on either side of the hallway.

The dimly lit corridor was empty. Where the hell had they gone?! Serena's heart pounded in her chest and her breathing increased.

'They can't have gone far!' Serena scanned down both sides of the corridor. There was a Gents restroom on the left-hand side and a Ladies restroom on the right. Could they have entered one of them?

Well, if Aria was trying to escape from Ash then Serena guessed that it would make more sense for her to hide inside the ladies rather than the men's. Serena knew though that it would take more than a thin bolt on the toilet door to hold back Ash.

Just as Serena flung open the door to the ladies' restroom, she heard a high-pitched scream from within.

She raced inside, to see Aria standing next to Ash. She had worn her trademark pink lipstick that night and the mascara around her eyes was running – as if she had been crying. On seeing Serena, Aria stopped screaming and instead smiled broadly. It was an evil smile, reminiscent of the one Ash had worn earlier that night when he had looked at Aria.

Before Serena had time to fully take in what this meant, Aria was upon her. She grabbed Serena's head and threw Serena back hard against the wall. Serena crumpled, falling to the floor, unconscious.

 **(Scene Change- few minutes earlier)**

"W-What are y-you doing? You will get in serious trouble I am telling you!" Aria managed to sound tad bit threatening under the cage which was Ash himself.

"Oh? Where did the badass Aria-chan go, who threatened me with rape?"

She couldn't reply. His mischievous looks sent chills down her spines. Never in her life she felt so much out powered. She tried to push his arms which were firmly placed on the walls on either sides of the wall.

She struggled more but this only made his laughter to echo on the toilet.

She was scared. Her throat went dry as his icy monstrous eyes stared at him.

"P-Please let me g-go. I w-will pay you!" She tried to bribe which only made him laugh even more which was soon followed by a really strong slip on her cheeks, immediately causing her nose to bleed as she hit the floor.

Before she could even scream, he picked her up by her hair on flight, her legs hanging just few cm above the ground.

She hissed in pain and screeched, only for his other arm to take a hold of her throat as she felt like the life go out of her.

She couldn't scream under the pressure.

"Listen here pinky. Your bitch ass isn't worth shit to me. So never try to blackmail me, ever. Got it?"

She couldn't respond. Her eyes were shut as her lips shivered in pain.

He slammed her against the walls as her eyes went wide open as she coughed blood from the impact.

"I asked you a question. Why don't you be a sweet little human and reply?"

She managed to slowly nod which caused the grip around her hair and throat loosen as she fell down, coughing and gasping for air.

Ash soon felt a presence coming towards him.

He sat down in front of her and forced her chin up as she stared at her.

"Now, be of more use to me. From now on, you are Aria, the bitch and slave of Ash Ketchum. Got it?" Their **purple glowing** eyes met and after a brief silence, he let go off her with a content smile.

"Yes… I am your bitch… and your slave. Please take good care of me." She spoke without any emotion.

 **(Scene Change-Present time)**

Aria raised her foot up high above Serena's head and roared. She was wearing stilettos. Despite her slim build, if she brought her foot down with her full might, the force would still be enough to end Serena's life.

"No!" Ash called out desperately. For a brief moment, his true-self had gained enough control to yell that out.

Aria held off from striking that fatal blow and turned to look at Ash.

"No" Ash repeated, in a far more gravelly, inhuman voice.

"Not yet. I still have need of her".

Aria softly lowered her foot and nodded.

"As you wish, my commander.", she spoke.

"You may leave for now. I will be contacting you later. Get lost."

She nodded and left as told, without any restraint, leaving Ash alone with the still unconscious Serena.

Ash looked at the unconscious body of her one more time before looking down as he left silently.

 **(Scene Change)**

Once Ash left the Ladies' restroom, he was immediately spotted by a random girl.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in there!"

Ash slowly turned and stared daggers at her. If looks could kill, she would have died horribly right then and there.

"N…n…never mind", the girl stammered nervously. "I'll use a different restroom".

The girl ran away from Ash.

Ash grinned as he watched her flee. Humans were such skittish creatures! He liked to watch them run – especially when their bodies were as voluptuous as this one's was. He would enjoy making them his slaves like the one he just did.

 **(Scene Change)**

Dawn finally arrived at the parking lot near the Club. She could hear the music blaring out even from the street.

The night air was cold and Dawn regretted that she hadn't brought a jacket with her. She looked good – and had hope that Ash would think so too – but it wasn't the most practical outfit for this time of year! Dawn hoped that Ash would lend her his coat again. He could be quite the gentleman sometimes.

"Ha ha!" She laughed evilly, at least she tried to but ended up laughing cutely. "Perfect plan to get his coat back!"

Dawn climbed the steps to the dance hall's entrance.

"Well", Dawn said to herself, "Here goes nothing".

She pushed the door open and entered the building, feeling more determined than ever that tonight she was finally going to tell Ash exactly how she felt about him.

 **(Scene Change)**

Serena slowly opened her eyes and groaned. The room was spinning. What the hell had happened?! Had Ash struck her? She tried to think back but it was all a blur…and had happened so fast! No, wait. Had it…had it been Aria who had attacked her so suddenly and so viciously? It had been enough pressure which made her doubt if it was Aria or Ash.

'Just how many of them are already here?', Serena thought to herself. Was this just a small recognisance unit or an invading army? She shivered at the thought of it.

"I have to find them!", Serena said to herself as she rose slowly to her feet. The room begun to spin and Serena thought that she was going to fall again. She grabbed hold of one of the sinks in order to right herself. It gave little comfort.

The door to the Ladies' restroom opened again. Serena feared that it might be Ash or Aria, returned to finish her off whilst she was still so vulnerable. Thankfully, she was greeted by a far friendlier face. It was Misty. She looked at Serena with concern.

"Serena! Oh my!; what happened to you?", she asked with genuine concern.

The back of Serena's head throbbed with pain. She reached back to hold it. When she brought her hand forward again, she noticed that there was blood on it. So too did Misty and on observing this, her sense of worry for Serena only deepened.

"We need to get you to First Aid", Misty said decisively.

Serena shook her head and regretted it. Every movement of her head just brought her further pain.

"No, I can't", she said, "I need to find Ash and Aria".

Misty wagged her finger at Serena.

"Uh, uh, uh! No argument! Nurse Misty is on the case and I insist that we get you some medical attention first! Lover boy will just have to wait." She spoke. "Besides, it's better if you don't go there now. The whole area is in a mess. I heard they even called the police for what just happened earlier."

Serena tried to protest again.

"You don't understand! They're dangerous tonight. They're not themselves!", she said.

She tried to walk forwards and almost keeled over. Thankfully, Misty caught her before she did so.

"Well, if they're dangerous then right now you're in no fit state to handle either one of them – let alone both of them at once! Now, I repeat – we're going to First Aid! Don't make me repeat it a third time! Because then I will be forced to repeat it for the fourth time and that's too much work!", Misty jested, clenching one of her hands into a fist and growling slightly.

Despite how awful she was feeling, Serena still started to laugh.

"Okay, Misty! You win! Let's go get my head seen to first".

Misty could be incredibly stubborn but Serena knew that she meant well. She also knew that she was in no fit state to fight against Misty right now.

After all, things were looking pretty bad right now but it wasn't like the world was going to end in one night…was it?

"Well you never know when it involved him."

"Huh?"  
"Oh nothing, let's just go. Come on!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash stomped onwards in a haze. The red mist had descended completely. He wanted to destroy – to taste blood and flesh between his teeth – to show every last human in the world the depth of his hatred and contempt for them.

Why had he spared Serena? She had defeated him once and perhaps she would be capable of doing so again. What had come over him? Was it Ash's love for Serena that had caused him to stop Aria from killing her? He had always considered love to be a foolish notion and a sign of weakness. And yet, it had been enough to hold him back temporarily and save Serena's life.

No, it was far too confusing. He would not think about love any more. Instead, he would think about violence and bloodshed. Violence was far simpler and also a whole lot of fun!

"Heh hehe! It's almost time. I should have all the fun before it all ends! Let's see… I will go for hunting! Humans that is!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Dawn couldn't see Ash anywhere! Where could he be? Although she felt determined, there was still a small part of her which feared that she may lose her nerve at any moment if it took her too long to find Ash.

She soon noticed however that the music she heard earlier was not from the main hall but from the other ones on the ground floor. She could also see everyone chattering stuff that she couldn't quite make out but the worry in their eyes were evident.

"Where is May and the others? This place seems different… kinda." She spoke out loud.

"Hey…are you Dawn?", the girl asked her.

"Yes", Dawn replied, "And you're…Amelia, right?"

Amelia nodded. Her long, black hair was held in place by a big purple bow which matched her long purple dress perfectly. Even though Amelia was smiling, Dawn thought that she still managed to look cold and stern.

"Yes, that's right", Amelia confirmed, "Did I hear that you are looking for Ash – Ash Ketchum?", Amelia asked.

Dawn smiled. "Yes, I am! Do you know where he is?", she asked Amelia hopefully despite the fact that she had not asked anyone about Ash. But her excitement overshadowed the little details.

Amelia nodded enthusiastically.

"I do!", Amelia lied, "I heard him say that he needed some fresh air. I think he headed out the rear door, into the alleyway, a few minutes ago".

Dawn smiled.

"Thanks Amelia!", she said.

Hmm…maybe Amelia wasn't quite as bad as some of the rumours made her out to be.

"My pleasure, Dawn, just trying to patch up out shaky past." , Amelia replied with a smile.

Dawn nodded and responded back smiling. "Don't sweat it. See you later!"

Amelia kept on smiling as she waved her hand towards the departing figure of Dawn.

"Silly goose."

Dawn ran through the rear exit. It had started to rain outside. Her hairstyle might be ruined before Ash even saw the effort that she had gone to for tonight and her tight-fit black dress would soon be wet through.

Dawn looked up and down the alleyway but could not see Ash. Where could he be? She sneezed. Already the rain was getting to her.

The door she had come through slammed shut behind her. Amelia was standing there grinning at Dawn.

"Ash isn't here", she said.

Two more figures emerged from their hiding places. They were both of a similar age to Dawn but she wasn't really familiar with either of the men.

"You shouldn't have been such a bitch.", one of them said.

The other man nodded.

"He's paid us a lot of money to make you pay".

Dawn gulped. This was supposed to be her special night – the night when she finally confessed her true feelings to Ash and (hopefully) heard him say that he loved her too.

"It's time for you to disappear…permanently!", Amelia said.

Yep, that sealed it; this wasn't going to be Dawn's lucky night at all…

 ** _'_** ** _I told you so',_** a small and annoying voice piped up in her head smugly.

'Shut it! You never said anything about being kidnapped by a bunch of lunatics!'

 **'** **If only you listened to me and stayed home though~'**

'Shut up shut up…' "SHUT UP!"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Lots of hate in the last chapter. Some even sent me death threats in PM. It was quite amusing xD I wanted to troll in this chapter and just rant about it, butttttttttttt I have an exam in 6hrs, so I will just tell you this,**

 ***Drum rolls***

 **"** **KYS :P"**

 **Review~**


End file.
